You destroy me
by freaker
Summary: Updated!!! ''When you're with him, is it his face that you see or mine!?''he roared, his voice filled with anguish. His grip on her had not loosened. Story About Draco Malfoy's rise to power and the only witch able to stop him.
1. Chapter 1: The End

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, please don't sue.  
  
"Why in the hell did you do it Granger? Why?" he yelled at her, holding onto her elbows. "You know why Malfoy." she yelled back at him tears streaming down her face and her body softly shaking.  
  
He shook his head furiously.  
  
"No! No. I don't know why you did this Granger. There was no reason for it!" he cried desperately now, shaking her elbows and gripping on tighter.  
  
Hermione winced, and faced him once more, the tears stopping and her face set like stone.  
  
"Because he asked me Malfoy." she replied calmly.  
  
He let go of her arm abruptly and dropped his own to his sides balling them into tight fists.  
  
"You don't love him." he stated harshly as if Hemione herself had not thought of this. Or maybe it was to comfort himself.  
  
"I do. I do love him!." she cried unconvingcingly, looking away from Draco's hard stare. Her shoulders started shaking once more, and she turned away from him as the tears started forming once more.  
  
Draco moved quickly towards her and turned her to him once more. He shook her shoulders gently as he asked queitly,  
  
"Do you? Do you love him like you love me?" he demanded. She could not look him in his face as she struggled to find words.  
  
"More..." she finally managed to sob out. Draco stopped for a moment at this feeling the sting of her lie. He pushed her gently back by her elbows to a wall until she had no way out, and no choice but to face him. He moved in close.  
  
"Does he make you burn?" he asked huskily.  
  
She still avoided his gaze, but feeling the intensity of it she turned her teary face to him. Still sobbing, she fought with herself until she found the strength to nod.  
  
"Does he make you cry out his name?" he demanded.  
  
Another weak nod.  
  
"When you're with him, is it his face that you see or mine!?" he roared, his voice filled with anguish. His grip on her had not loosened.  
  
She sobbed louder now, gasping for air. She could not answer him.. She could not lie about this. It was always him, it had been always him. She shook her head her eyes begging him not to make her answer him. It would just hurt you more, she pled with her eyes.  
  
"No." she said softly refusing to answer this one question.  
  
He shook her.  
  
"Answer me dammit! Is it his or mine!" he demanded. His eyes were also pleading for her to answer him. His eyes were pleading for her to declare her love for him.  
  
She sobbed and she shook. Her body trembling with force.  
  
"It's your face!" she finally cried out. "It's your face, dammit! I wished to God it wasn't but it is! It's always been your face!"  
  
"I wished that I would forget you, that you or I would manage to wake up from this stupid affair and realize that it's not real. That there was never love, and end it. But God help me... I love you, and I didn't want to let go! And you.. You wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
She cried loudly, and fell crumbling to the floor.  
  
"Why couldn't you have left me alone?" she demanded queitly.  
  
"Don't you think I tried?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Of course. Of course you tried. You did everything you could to stop this from happening. You did all you could to stay away from me. To make me loathe you. And when you couldn't anymore, when you finally admitted that you wanted me.... After we were together...." she cut off, her voice trembling.  
  
He said nothing. His face was emotionless, he could not help that.  
  
"After we were together..." Hermione continue finding the strength, remembering what she had to do. " After we were together you did all you could to end it." She stated, her voice strong. Hermione pulled herself up off the floor and stared at him for a moment, trying to capture his face in her head. She knew that they would never be alone like this after tomorrow. After a brief moment she walked away from him, but before exiting. She said:  
  
" What we both couldn't do, Harry Potter did for us. Goodbye Draco Malfoy. I loved you once."  
  
And with that she walked out of his life.  
  
For short while anyway.  
  
Draco had never been one to give up. Or to let another man claim what was truly his.  
  
And Granger was his forever.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I think this is gonna be pretty long. And I will update regularly, so keep checking for new chapters. Review! Pls.... 


	2. Chapter 2: One moment

  


Disclaimer: I don't own HP

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stood here now, his face downcast, showing respect for the man who stood in front of him. If you could call him a man. His face was taught feeling the tension that surrounded the air. This was it. The thing he had been born to do and to become was about to happen. 

  
  


The dark lord walked around the circle looking at each man. Each man that would be his to control.

  
  


All of these men were born into the dark magicks, nurtured in it from the wombs of their pureblooded mother. It was not a destiny any of them could escape. But the most nurtured of these men, was the one who stood in front of him now.

  
  


"Raise your head up young Malfoy, for you are now a death eater. A wizard honoured above all others." Voldemort said twisting himself in what could be seen as a smile. "You will serve your purpose well." He continued. 

  
  


Draco Malfoy raised up his head and looked at his arm. On it now burned the dark mark. He did not smile, he did not nod. He did nothing to acknowledge the dark lord's words. But he reached from behind him and with silky grace slid his hood over his face, which swallowed him into shadows, not even exposing the burning silver that was his eyes. 

  
  


Voldemort smiled at this. 

  
  


Yes, he thought, you will serve me well Draco Malfoy. The darkness in you could almost burn even me. He thought, and this made him laugh. An eerie laugh which chilled every man present save one. 

  


He was never afraid. 

  
  


He had lost all feeling, as he had lost her.

  


Into the shadowy depths of his cloak he lost all vision of the darkness that surrounded him, and his mind rewound back to that one memory. 

  


The moment his heart had died. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


_She had stood there looking very beautiful, in a silvery white gown. Her hair falling into waterfalls around her shoulders. She stood tall and proud, and emitted and aura of perfect happiness. She was glowing. Damn her, she was glowing with it. She held on to her bouquet with firm hands, there was nothing in her to indicate that her heart was breaking, or that she would falter in her vows._

  
  


_He had stood there with the rest of the party. Hundreds of people had come to the ceremonie, to see their perfect hero get married to the perfect heroine. They had all anticipated this, seen it from the start. The perfect friendship, the perfect marriage, the perfect life. After all no one deserved it more than Harry Potter. The poor dear, they all still murmured, still unable to let go of their past pities on the young orphan boy. _

  
  


_So he stood there on the top balcony gazing down on them. He chocked on the happiness that filled the church. His eyes burned with anger and he had gripped the pew front until his knuckles had turned an unnatural blue. _

  


_I do..._

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


The sweet voice uttering those words reverberated in his head once more, and he gripped his hands into a fist as he remembered that minute. That minute and the second after in which she had looked up into the crowd. That minute when he had lost his soul, and all his feelings of compassion. Potter would pay, and so would she. 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


This was it. It was her moment. She felt and heard the thing moving very quickly, it's legs making clicking noises on the ground and causing it to vibrate, she held her ground. Her body hardened on alert and on adrenaline. She gripped her wand as hard as she could and concentrated hard, until she felt herself break a sweat. Now! Her mind cried out. 

  
  


"Avaru Disparitu!" 

  
  
  


The great spider disappeared at once just as it had opened it's mouth to devour her. 

  
  


The young woman, her form fitting uniform torn into shreds, reached from behind her head and untied the blindfold. She smiled, her face glistening from sweat and happiness. She stood still for a moment trying to capture this moment. One pure moment of happiness, she hadn't known since...

  
  


"I did it..." she murmured to herself quietly. 

  
  


The walls of the room dissipated in the blink of an eye, and she turned abruptly still smiling. 

  
  


There she saw all her friends who had smiles plastered on their own faces. They had done it. Even in battle they would stick together. 

  
  


Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Harry....The list went on.. They would all fight in the war together as first class aurors. 

  


And at this knowledge, they all stood together glowing with pride and happiness. They had all done it. 

  
  


"We did it Harry." she said quietly to her husband, as he held her tightly against him. 

  
  


"I always knew we would. And now we can finally vanquish them all for good." he said. " Voldemort will rot in Azkaban. As will all who follow him." He murmured into his wife's soft hair, which to his eternal surprise always managed to smell of sweet spices, even after doing battle for two straight hours.

  


She closed her eyes into his shoulders, and opened them into the past. To the one moment that had both shattered her heart and the moment that had also given her strength. 

  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


_I do... She had announced happily and with all the love in her voice that she could muster._

  


_As she uttered those two words she looked into Harry's eyes and saw a love there that shamed her. _

  
  


_He was so happy at those words. Yet as she looked at him all she could see were silver eyes that had burned holes into her. The eyes that had left and ever lasting print. _

  
  


_And funnily enough the second she said those words, she felt the urge, the need to look up into the crowd. And so smiling she did, expecting to see friends who had cheered in their hearts so loudly that she had really heard them.. But what she saw was not friends. No. She saw a madman. And for a moment she felt afraid of what he would do right then. His eyes burned so... And the darkness around him seemed to build a dark bubble, untouched by the happiness and the holiness of the church. _

  


And in that angry moment, she saw him, she saw past the love, and saw his soul. A soul that was burning blacker by the moment. In that moment she realised with wonder two things.

  
  


The love that they had for each other was dangerous. 

  
  


He was dangerous.

  
  


And that she would be the only one to stop him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


End Chapter 

  
  


Review!!! Thank you to my first reviewers, you informed me that people are actually reading this fic and liking it. So please keep reading, and let me know what you think.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Lightning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I just didn't want want to leave without telling you." He finished, his face flushing with warmth.. _

  


_They were walking down the dark corridors of Hogwarts, the night urging them to return to the dorms, as the curfew snipped at their heels. The two friends had been indulging themselves in a day at Hogsmeade before the Christmas Holidays took both of her best-friends away._

  


_"I..." Hermione started faltering. "I um.." she tried once more, not knowing what to say to this. _

He_ laughed. _

  


_"Listen, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything." He said grinning to her as they arrived to her private room. "I'm just asking for a chance." _

  


_Hermione twisted her face into a sarcastic grimace at this. But couldn't stop herself from laughing. _

  


_Yes it wasn't as if he was asking for marriage. _

  


_"I do love you, you know." she said to her friend in a very serious tone as her portrait opened letting her in. She shook her head of the thought and raised her arms up in a sign of uncertainty. She quickly moved to give him a peck on the cheek, and went in to get some well deserved sleep._

  


_"Goodnight Mr. Potter ." she said lovingly as the portrait closed. _

  


_"Night love." He said laughing. _

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


_"Give him a chance?" a cool voice raked the air behind her as she jumped in surprise. "Over my dead body._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Her face was red, and her breaths came in short intakes, her lungs burned but she ignored it. The sweat was dripping into her eyes, and the acidity of it burned, but she kept it open, and ignored that too. Her swift foot gripped the ground hard as her arms pumped at her sides. Yet she still made no noise when she run. 

  


Keep you're cool Granger. 

  


She kept repeating the mantra in her mind and it drove her forwards. She had been working undercover in a club known for it's dark clients and she had spotted him. It had to have been him, no one else walked with sultry assurance. No one else had the silvery hair resembling a unicorn. 

  


She came upon a dark alley and halted. He couldn't have gone anywhere else. 

  


She quickly turned her head to all corners, and even to the air. He wasn't there. 

  


She sighed in disappointment. But her ears perked up at a sound coming from the far side of the alley behind a very trashy dumpster. Hermione jerked into action her feet gripping the ground harshly this time. 

  


Something was wrong she could feel it. 

  


She finally halted at the dumpster, and the sight she met almost knocked her out. The smell of it even...It made her dizzy. 

  


A young girl had just seconds ago had been moaning in pain. And it was no wonder.

  


Her body still shook and jerked from the electricity of a very powerful Cruciatus Curse put on her. 

  


Hermione's own body shook as she bent over the victim. She gasped as she saw her face. The young girl's features were so similar to her own. The dark curls, and the eyes, the eyes that wouldn't shut in her death. 

  


Hermione put her hand to her mouth in disbelief. She held out a shaking hand wanting to touch the girl. But still the electricity circulated her young body.

  


Hermione looked down in silent mourning for the life lost, and she saw it. 

  


A note. 

It beared the Malfoy crest. 

And beside it was a single perfect white rose.

  
  
  
  
  
  


End Chapter

  
  


I feel so evil right about now.. Leaving you all hanging like that. But don't fret the chapter following has already been written. So go Review and I shall post it soon enough.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4: One moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her hands trembled harshly as she picked up the letter. It was his alright. She had received so many from him, back when... She was certain that it was his.

  


She looked around her once more as she opened the letter.

  
  


_Isn't it beautiful Granger? I know you love fireworks. These were the best I could provide for now. She's a very beautiful girl, isn't she? For a whore of a mudblood anyway. She certainly cried like one when I took her. She begged just like you. Mudbloods are all the same after all aren't they, Mrs. Potter?_

_ Expect no mercy love, for I have none _

_ Your Dragon_

  


The tears welled up in her eyes. As she read his words, his cursive writing had not changed, still elegant, and graceful letterings, but his words...

  


She could her his voice hissing that word in disgust, _Mrs. Potter_

She bit her lip and turned from the body. 

  


She stood up and leaned against the dumpster for strength, she couldn't hold the disgust any longer. 

  


She held her knees as she vomited beside the body.

  


He wasn't Draco anymore.

  


He had become something much worse.

  


A true Malfoy.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


_"You will not see him again, do you hear me Granger!" he demanded as he stood in front of her_ _his eyes blazing with anger. _

  


_Hermione remained calm, knowing that his anger would soon pass. She had dealt with his jealousy before. And after a lot of fighting and tears, had become rather immune to it by now. _

  


_"Draco calm down." She said lifting a hand to cup his face lovingly. _

  


_He brushed it aside harshly and scoffed. _

  


_"Calm down? The boy wonder has just professed his undying love for you and you want me to calm down?" he asked increduosly. "No, Granger, I will not calm down until you swear you wont' hang around him alone anymore."_

  


_"Why Malfoy? Afraid he'll make a move on me? Are you afraid that I might like it.?" she teased, and as soon as the last words escaped her mouth she knew she had hit a hot spot as Draco's eyes flashed darker once more. _

_"Just stay away from him Granger." he said through his clenched teeth. _

  


_"Draco Malfoy how do you propose I do that? He's my best-friend."_

  


_"I don't know. Just do."_

  


_Hermione laughed. The boy had lost his head.. Feeling too tired to argue she walked past him and laid down on the couch with her eyes closed. _

  


_She felt him follow._

_"Give him a chance? What the hell is he anyway ? Fucking cupid. Throwing a stupid love bow around ?" Draco roared mockingly, as Hermione just kept her eyes closed exhausted. _

  


_She laughed quietly at Draco._

  


_His head snapped at her direction, he was still angry._

  


_"It's not valentines yet Draco. I think you've got the wrong holiday."_

_She said very simply, giving him a shining grin._

_His body immeadietly relaxed, and laughed with her. _

  


_"Not too early for mistletoe's though is it?" he asked grinning slyly moving towards her._

_"I'm too tired Malfoy." Hermione stated with her eyes closed. " I need some..." her thought ended there, as Draco soothed her muscles, in ways she didn't even know possible._

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  
  
  


She shivered against Harry as she laid awake listening to the noises in the night. She could not remove the image of the dead girl. She turned from her husband and looked out the window beside their bed. 

  


The moon shone silver tonight. It was as if nature too had turned on her. 

  


Sighing with the knowledge that this was going to be one of the nights she would not be able to ignore her memories of him, she slowly and very carefully crept out of her husbands bed. Her husband, who after a tiring day at work similar to hers, could always find peaceful sleep. He had once sweetly confessed that it was because she was there beside him.

  


She walked towards the living room where she laid down once more. Closing her eyes, but not sleeping. 

  


In these nights, when the moon shone silver, her memories of their time together became so vivid to her that she could feel every smile, every touch, she could even appreciate the intensity of their fights.

  


Even now, after seeing what he was capable of, she could not bring herself to stop savouring her memories of him. 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
  


The door banged loudly and every servant in the house started in their sleep in surprise. 

  


The master was back. 

  


His footsteps were could barely be heard, but his robes fluttered in the air harshly as he moved to his study quickly. His mind was racing. She had been there. Chasing him down. He locked his door not wanting to be interrupted by a blasted house elf wanting to give him some warm milk.

  


He needed to think.

  


He had done it. Accomplished the first step to his plan. Soon he would be able to show the full strength of his powers. 

  


Soon any remnants of the good had borrowed from Hermione while they were together would be completely gone. Soon. She would be his again. No matter what it cost. 

  


He had been hungry at the sight of her. Had savoured it, until he had sensed her auror training kicking in, and had been forced to flee. 

  


He had not expected to be that hungry for her. But after tonight, he realised that he was starving. 

  


He turned his chair towards the large window. 

  


And with a quick, and quiet murmur, he opened the blinds.

  


The moon was shining silver tonight. 

A cynical smile passed over his lips as he thought of his past lover's words on a night they had both watched the moon shining silver.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
  


_They had both sneaked out of the school, in the pretense of finding some more slavia doece for their potions project,, which as everyone knew only grew and therefore be found at night._

  


_So they had stolen away to the dark forest, without any thought for their safety, both assured in the knowledge that they could fight anything of themselves. Malfoy had a bad effect of making Hermione break the rules. Much like her own two boys, funny enough. _

  


_They laid down together watching the night sky wrapped in a warm blanket which laid warmly over the snow, holding each other. _

  


_The moon had been full that night, and grew so big in the sky that after a while, it was all they could look at. _

  


_Hermione had smiled. And he curiously asked her why._

  


_" It's the moon" she had replied. " It so silver it could almost be your eyes." she had said her_ _eyes shining with affection at the moon. _

  


_"Yes, I suppose it could." he had replied. _

  


_"When the moon is full and silver like this Draco. I'll always think of you." She had vowed. _

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
  


Draco wasn't smiling anymore. 

  
  


Even if now, she didn't remember her vow anymore. After witnessing what he had done. 

  
  


She would be thinking of him tonight anyway.

  
  
  
  
  


End chapter

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5: One woman

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

  
  
  
  


Hermione Granger walked cautiously down the road and tugged her hood closer to her face. She looked around once more before moving into a dark alley, stopping in front of a hole in the wall.

Looking around her one last time she muttered the password quietly.

  


"Expecto Patronum." 

  


At these words the wall shimmered lightly and turned invisible. 

  


Hermione walked in confidently, her heart warming at the sight of the old room, and most of all at the people currently occupying it. 

  


There with her now were the most powerful Aurors fighting for their side. 

  


She quickly spotted her best-friend moving towards her and she held out her arms to him.

  


Ron pulled her close to him in a tight hug. They fit so perfectly against one another. As always. 

  


"It's been a while Granger." he murmured into her soft hair. They remained locked in each others arms finding comfort in familiarity of it all. The feeling of fitting together.

  


She could feel him smiling into her hair. He had always done that, and she had always loved the feeling of it. 

  


Hermione grinned as she pulled away.

  


"And who's fault is that Ron Weasley?" she reprimanded him.

  


He grinned at her sheepishly. 

  


"I was the only one for that job, you know that."

  


Hermione's face grew taut with seriousness. Yes she did know that. Her best friend had been sent on a first class undercover mission because he was a great Auror. One of the best now in fact. A fact that put him in high danger every day of his life now.

  


"I know." She answered him grimly.

  


"Oh come on then Granger, I'm still breathing aren't' I?" he asked giving her a great smile, punching her arm lightly before pulling her close to him hugging onto her shoulders, his eyes lighting up with mirth. " Or maybe I've turned into our old history professor hmm? Dead but still going strong with the lessons.?"

  


She laughed. Trust Ron to make her laugh at a time like this. She heard a slight movement coming from the other side of the wall. And everyone stopped their conversations, everyone gripping at their wands at the ready. The wall shimmered, and there appeared Harry Potter. 

  


Everyone went back to their conversations. Harry joining Hermione and Ron.

  


"Back now are you?" He said to Ron pulling him in a hug.

  


"Still breathing." Ron confirmed. They pulled apart and nodded at each other, both understanding that their survival was always hard earned.

  


Ron noticing that the air was once more growing thick with sadness smiled. What had happened to them? At twenty they all acted like half their lives were over when really it was just starting. 

  


"Honestly you two! Anyway Harry you know nothing could ever keep me from Hermione. Couldn't ever miss a chance to win her back now can I?" He asked his eyes laughing, and his face glowing red, reminiscent of the old days. 

  


Hermione laughed, and so did Harry, although the latter did pull his wife closer to him.

  


Although all three were laughing the seriousness of Ron's words hung in the air. All three knowing full well that the competition would never be really over, as both men were still in love with the same woman.

  


Never knowing that even back at Hogwarts they had never been each other's main and most dangerous competitor for Hermione's affections. 

  


~

  


_She was pinned against a wall. There was no way out. And in her mind she was sure she didn't want out. _

  


_He was there. His hands on either side of her head. His eyes glittering maliciously contemplating al the wicked things he was about to do to her. _

  


_"Really Ms. Granger, you should know better than to be wandering out of your nice fluffy bed in the middle of the night. Especially around the Slytherin corridor, people might think you were looking for trouble." He said lowering his head lower until he was just barely brushing her lips. His eyes locked onto hers. _

  


_"Ah, well I guess I should go back to bed." she said smiling up at him, and made a small show of ducking past him. _

  


_His hands were too fast and they fastened her once more against the wall his body blocking her escape. _

  


_"Not before I teach you a lesson in obeying the rules." He said his voice so thick it was almost a growl. _

  


_His lips met hers with intensity as they both fought to keep their bodies in deep contact. His hands flew of the wall, and tightened around her hips pulling her soft body in closer. She seemed to melt in his hands. Her soft lips colliding softly against his dominant one, she tasted of cinnamon tonight. Their minds were completely clouded with the feel of each other, making them both dizzy._

  


_It took a great deal of strength from Draco to pull his lips away from hers, which derived a soft moan of protest from Hermione before her eyes fluttered open._

  


_"Alright Granger. Enough lessons for tonight." he said a small smile on his lips, but his eyes still clouded over with desire. _

  


_Hermione nodded, and smiled at him. At least he was being more cautious of the rules nowadays, she thought approvingly._

  


_" I have to get back to my dorm anyway. Just making a final round of he school making sure no one else was doing what we were doing. " she smiled again and gave him a soft peck at the corner of his mouth, and walked away. "Thanks for the lovely lesson" _

  


_"What is she doing to me?" he quietly murmured to himself_

  


_Any other girl he probably would have taken then and there. No she was never like any other girl. _

  


_She never could be._

  


_He shook his head to clear his thoughts and moved along the corridors continuing his own rounds. Making a mental note to take a cold shower before attempting to go to bed. _

  


~

  
  


"Alright then as we are all here I might as well commence." Minerva McGonagall said her strong voice reverberating around the room. 

  


Everyone grew silent as she pointed to the wall which now beared a map on it. 

  


"As you all know we have been keeping track of the death eaters using this." She said pointing her wand once more at the map. " A most useful creation by Lupin, and Black. Whose map making skills have after all served a greater purpose than just sneaking out of their dormitories." she said her eyes twinkling knowingly at her former students. 

  


" These dots right here signify all the known death eaters so far." she continued on, pointing to the red dots which sprinkled the map. "The number of dots have been increasing alarmingly in the last month." She said, looking down at the person at her side.

  


Albus Dumbledore stood now stood taking over.

  


"These red dots have been increasing in numbers that is true." He said his voice raspy with age. " But they have also been increasing in darkness." he said. 

  


Hermione, Ron and Harry peered closer at the map. Some of the dots did burn brighter than the others.

  


"The brightness of the dots signify the amount of power that that particular death eater has." Dumbledore continued. He pointed at one dot that burned brighter than all the others. "Voldemort." 

  


"I have been inspecting this map closely for the last two months, and have grown increasingly worried about one particular death eater. He powers have been growing, and is now to a point were he himself could challenged Voldemort's powers... As well as mine" 

  


Everyone gasped in disbelief. A death eater as powerful as Dumbledore...Who could it be.

  


This wasn't happening. Hermione thought to hersefl her face growing colder by the moment. She begged Dumbledore not to utter the name of the death eater. But in her heart she knew who it was. It had always been him.

  


She had accepted long ago that it was his destiny. 

  


Albus Dumbledore peered over his glasses, his face grave. He seemed to be looking directly at Hermione Granger. 

  


"I am sad to say that I had high hopes for this particular young man. I had prayed that he could be saved " He revealed sadly, looking at Snape who wore a beaten look on his face for he also had prayed for the young man's salvation.

  


"Who is it Professor?" Sirius Black. 

  


" Draco Malfoy." Hermione announced loudly standing up, as everyone turned to her in surprise. 

  
  
  
  


End Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. update warnings

Dear readers, 

  


I don't know if you've caught my chapter 5. It was uploaded horribly on a day I couldn't even access FFN.n so just telling you chapter 5 is up, so review. 

  


*******Chapter 6 will be uploaded on THURSDAY at 1 or 2 o'clock. Check that out. 

  


Thanks for reading ,

I feel so bad cause this is not a chapter but believe me u will not be disappointed with the next on.

  


Oh yeah and always check on my fic regularly cause I do upload them at weird hours when no one could possibly be up and them it quickly gets bumped to the third page and no one can see that I've updated.

That's all.

  



	7. Chapter 6: Compartments

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

  
  
  
  
  
  


Draco Malfoy.

The boy she loathed.

  


The man she lived for. 

  


The only one she ever loved. 

  
  


~

  
  


Hermione Granger stood alone at Kings Cross, platform 9 and 3/4 on September the first. It was a cloudy day, and the air was thick with the unknown. Students passed by Hermione every now and again and Hermione was able to catch tidbits of information on how their own summers had gone.

  


Parvati and Lavender had visited each other over the summer as always. And of what Hermione could deduce, they had gone boy shopping every day, which had thoroughly pissed Padma off, being left out by her own twin all summer. 

  


So the Patil twins were no longer on speaking terms. 

  


Pity. Hermione thought watching as the two girls traded nasty glances. 

  


Hermione also smile as a bunch of first years bumped into her, all looking at her with glazed over wonder, mumbling a quiet sorry. They all looked so scared, and small. 

  


I wonder if we were ever that small. She asked herself. 

  


She searched the platform once more hoping to get a glimpse of her two friends. No avail. They still weren't there. She sighed. 

  


She had missed both boys so much over the summer, not being able to join them at the Burrow. 

She had been gone all summer with her parents, travelling all over Europe. A trip she had found most educating. But she still missed both boys deeply. This summer more than ever, she had felt the emptiness that their absence provided. 

  


Had she become that attached to them? She had often wondered in the summer nights, as she read their letters. 

  


She smiled at that. Their letters had been a great comfort over the holidays. They had written long letters both complaining about each other. The two sided versions she always got from each of the boys made her laugh. It had also warmed her heart to know that they had been thinking about her in her absence. 

  


Looking over her shoulders once more, she sighed. She looked up at the sky which now held a dark gray hue. It was going to rain. Hermione decided to wait for them at their usual compartment, not wanting to get doused. 

She walked down the hallway of the train, giving a friendly smile to all she passed, leaving the boys staring at her in wonder. 

Was that Hermione Granger? They all mouthed to each other. 

  


She came by Neville sitting with Seamus and quickly exchanged hellos with the two Gryffindor boys, noting how much each one had grown.

  


Finally arriving at her own compartment, she sighed as she opened the door and was greeted with the familiarity of it all. Sitting at the far corner by the window, she stared of into the horizon, excited at the prospect of the new school year, and heaven forbid a new adventure.

  


She bent down and opened her sac to fetch a book. 

  


Finding the one she craved she snatched it up with a smile on her face. Opening the book, she was greeted by the sight of her tow best friends waving and playfully blowing kisses at her. It was the picture book both boys had worked on as her Christmas present the past year.

  


She stared at the picture a moment longer before hearing her name being called out.

  


"Hermione!" A pair of male voices called out before a body hit hers with force. Hermione had only the time to cry out a quick "Oomph" before a second body was added to the body pile.

  


Hermione looked at who was crushing her and found it to be her two best-friends each grinning widely, as they gave her a group hug.

  


"Boys you're crushing me..." she breathing hard. They both stood and let go of her imedeatly, 

Harry and Ron both gave her sheepish grins, as Ron turned red, and Harry just kept on smiling.

  


"Sorry Hermione" They both said at the same time flopping down on the seat opposite of hers.

  


"Why are you guys so late?" She asked them once they were settled in their seats.

  


"Oh, well the twins decided to pack us some extra things they invented for their joke shop, you know to pass around the school for advertisement." Ron explained.

  


Hermione winced, she didn't like where the story was going. Anything involving the Weasley twins always ended badly, and most likely in a great ball of fire. 

"Yes, but they didn't exactly tell us this. Anyway, they might have miscalculated one particular spell because just outside Kings Cross one of them exploded and blasted their names in the air, while blinking bulbs surrounding their names blew up one by one." Harry continued glancing at Ron. 

"We stalled a couple of other wizards as well since everyone was looking at the entrance. Mum and Dad had to give a few memory charms and of course clean up the mess." Ron finished the story.

  


Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled look both boys held, they must had been really shocked but the explosion.

  


"It really isn't funny Hermione" Ron said folding his hands across his chest.

  


"Actually Ron, now that I think about it, it was quite funny." Harry said. " Ron here jumped ten meters and hid right behind me when the explosion happened. Which, if there really was a real attack would probably be the worse place to be." He said laughing. 

  


Ron joined in the laughter.

  


"Yes, but Harry here almost jumped in my arms in fear." Ron rebutted.

  


The three friends laughed even harder at this image. 

  


Hermione looked at her friends and smiled. Her eyes brightening with the happiness of the moment. 

  


God, she had missed this. She had missed them. 

  


She had missed how well the three of them fit, and connected with each other. Most of the time, after the trauma fourth year had cost, the only place they could each find comfort had been in each other's presence. They had been able to console each other, with just the simple fact of being there. There had not any need for words. In fifth year, everyone had noticed their growing closeness. Many of them suspected that or speculated that the three had grown mind links with one another. Not a simple feat for a wizard, but not an impossible one either. But they were all wrong. The truth was that the three of them were only ever at peace when they were together. 

Nothing could separate them. Except for this summer they had always spent their holidays together at the Burrow. Before having seen them, she had not thought she had missed much.

  
  
  


But looking at them now, she realized that she _had _missed an awful lot over the summer. Both boys had grown up. They had grown up a _lot_. Hermione could hardly call them boys anymore, because over the summer, they had decided to grow into men. 

Harry Potter, her best-friend since first year, had grown even taller than he already was and now stood at a good 6 feet. His hair still as messy as ever, looked now sexier to her than anything else, with some bits falling over his eyes clouding them. His body looked leaner and also stronger than when she last saw him. He was also deeply tanned, his skin burning olive against the white shirt he wore. 

Ron Weasley, the ginger haired boy she had had some of her worst arguments with, and also the best laughs with, had also decided to grow up. His shoulders had broadened and his posture seemed to demand more respect now. He had lost all his boy-hood incertitude. Even sitting down, Ron looked more confident. His hair was still flaming red, but it had turned darker, almost auburn now. And he too had grown more tanned, erasing the red blush that had pestered him for so many years. His eyes too, seemed bluer than when she had last looked. 

  


What had happened to them this summer? She wondered. Have I grown that much too?

  


Harry turned to her suddenly. 

  


"So did you get it?" He asked. Ron nodded, asking the same question with his eyes, peering below his bangs, which hung wildly on his forehead. 

  


Hermione grinned. Her eyes lighting up. She gave them a slow nod.

  


"Well done!" they both said at the same time, smiling at her, their pride showing in their eyes.

  


They would both rather die or be tortured by death eaters than admit openly that Hermione was their greatest pride, but she was. How could she not be?

  


They had watched her grow up into a tearing beauty, and an even smarter witch than she had been in first year. She had also somewhere in fifth year acquired elegance and grace. She was no longer bent over with the weight of her books. Most probably because both boys had taken to carrying her books for her.

  


"That's really great Hermione!" Ron said blushing with pride. 

  


"Yes. I was really relieved when I got the letter. I wasn't sure if I was going to get it or not." 

"So do you know who the Head Boy is?"

  


Hermione winced at this. This was the reason she didn't want to tell them over the mail, that she had gotten the position. She wanted to be able to deal with their reactions face to face, hopefully she would be able to calm them down. 

  


"Yes. I think it's actually a very smart choice of the administration, you know. He is really smart. And he hasn't been in any trouble for a long time, unlike some boys I know..." she said giving them looks of accusation. "Anyway, I really do think he's the perfect choice at a time like this. It may keep him safe, and out of trouble." she continued. "The only problem is that I will have to live with him. That's going to be a challenge to say the very least." She said convingcinlgy.

  


"So who is it 'Mione?" Harry urged impatiently.

  


"It's-"

  


"Me." A familiar drawl said, as the compartment door opened. 

  


"Malfoy!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time, both moving in front of Hermione covering her from Draco Malfoy.

  


"Yes that's right. I've come to take the Head Girl to our compartment. We have to talk.." 

  


He said, his face unreadable, and his tone civil as ice. 

  


Harry and Ron shook their head at this, but as Hermione moved forwards they both gave her a confused look.

  


"I'm sorry guys. We really do have to talk." She said looking apologetic. " Listen I'll meet you both in the Great Hall alright?" she said moving forwards to hug each of them. "And don't worry about me," she whispered. " I've got my wand at the ready." 

  


This drew a smile from each of the boys, and she moved towards the door. Malfoy stepping aside to let her go through first.

  


"Don't worry boys, I won't hurt your precious girlfriend. At least, not much." He said giving them his famous smirk, moving out of the compartment and closing the door just in time, as the curses Harry and Ron had let fly hit the compartment door.

  


Draco saw that Hermione had already walked ahead of him and quickly followed her to their compartment.

  


She managed to enter the compartment just seconds before he did, but he still managed to catch her by the waist as he entered and turned her towards him as he shut the door.

  


Grabbing her tightly around the waist he brought her closer to him, bringing his mouth down harshly upon hers. He had been hungry for her taste all summer.

  


Hermione grinned into the kiss. 

  


If she had missed her best-friends over the summer. She had missed Draco even more violently. They had not had even an ounce of contact over the summer, for fear of being discovered. 

  


She pulled apart from him for a moment and frowned.

  


"Did you really have to annoy them like that?" she asked.

  


He smirked at her before giving her a roguish grin. 

  


"What did you want me to do? Be nice?" He asked. "That would have given us away in a second." 

  


As he finished saying this he pushed her back to the compartment door, reaching behind her to lock the doorknob. He bent down to kiss her once more, this time with tenderness, as he savored the feel of her against him.

Once more she broke the kiss, much to his dismay. 

  


"Yes Draco, that would've been too obvious. Hey Harry, hey Ron I'm being nice to you. That means that I am in love with your best-friend and that I've been secretly snogging her for the past year." she asked sarcastically. " Yes Draco, Harry and Ron's mind sure do work that way."

"Fine, next time I see them I'll play nice." he conceded, bending down to capture her lips once more. 

  


Hermione smiled her victory against his lips.

  


"I'd forgotten how demanding you were." Draco said jokingly smirking against her lips. 

  
  
  
  
  


End Chapter

  


On the next chapter-

  
  


_"I started this. I am going to finish it." she said her voice ringing clearly around the room. _

  


_"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry Potter demanded. _

  


_Hermione felt her insides deflate and her heart grew heavy with the weight of what she was about to reveal. She looked over at Ron, who wore a hard look in his eyes. _

  


_So he had known. She thought grimly._

  
  


Review Please!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7: A mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

  
  
  
  
  


Hermione looked around the room now, her mind registering what her proclamation could cost her. 

Her heart beat was now palpitating into an impossible rhythm. She felt a slight tingle of pain at her wrists and quickly spared a glance at them. What she saw did not surprise her. Her hands were balled up tightly at her sides, so tightly in fact that they had turned white. As she unclenched them she gently held her palms to each other and softy massaged the ache away, noticing once in a while that her nails had cut her palms shallowly.

Her breathing shallow she searched her mind for something to say. An explanation, anything really. 

Anything to divert their attention from her apparent emotions at this news about the death eater they would now have to fight.

Their eyes were burning through her with their intensities. She glanced at each pair and saw the same thing there. 

Suspicion. 

It was Dumbledore. Bless the man. It was Dumbledore who saved her once more. 

Peering over his glasses, a tiny smile on his lips, he looked for a moment as he had on their years at Hogwarts. For a moment he looked like a teacher quietly praising a student for having given the right answer to one of his abominable riddles.

"Right as always, Ms. Granger." He said, his voice lacking the lightness of his expression. "Young Mr. Malfoy is lost to us now." 

Hermione, realising that the professor's oncoming speech and most probably a declaration of a an oncoming mission was the perfect chance for her to sit back down and allow everyone to forget her sudden show of emotions, slunk back down onto her chair. She ignored the imploring gaze Harry was directing at her, but instead reached over to clasp his hands tightly in hers. She was very glad to notice that Ron had turned his attention to Dumbledore fully.

As she had guessed Dumbledore's announcement had to do with a new mission. A very dangerous mission by the sound of things. 

Hermione's heart beat sped up once more, as she looked around the room trying to guess which one of her loved ones would once again be put in the gravest danger imaginable. 

"Now as you all know, these newly gathered intel never comes cheaply. Many lives were put in danger to obtain these information." Dumbledore continued. "And to my deepest regret Ms. Chang's life was lost." He revealed gravely.

Hermione gasped. She had not known. The beautiful young Ravenclaw? Harry's former crush. She sighed. Another young witch lost. She couldn't feel as badly over this one though, as they had never been the least close. 

"As you all also know, these tidbits of information, also allows us to continue our fight with new missions" He said very carefully. "You also know that I have always been honest with you all. As an honest wizard, I will tell you all one certain thing about this mission. It will be the most dangerous mission any of us will have a chance to perform in this war." He said, his face so grave, adding five years to his age. " It may also very well be the turning point." He announced.

Everyone shuffled in their seats, all ready to volunteer as soon as Dumbledore asked them too. 

All wondered what the mission could possibly entail, if it were to be the turning point of the Dark War.

"As you all know . None of you have ever been forced, nor openly asked to perform any of the missions. You've all volunteered freely for the ones you have performed, and I have been very proud of your braveness for this. But I must break this rule, only this once. And I shall ask one of you to show bravery beyond anything we have ever seen." Dumbledore said these words heavily as if a weight was on his shoulders. Each word was carefully chosen, and softly expressed. An underlying tone was hidden in the softness of his words, and everyone present understood what it was. 

The heavy burden placed on the former headmaster's shoulder was that of a life. He would now be openly requesting one of them to risk giving it up. And in this war, the chances of death was high.

One witch present however understood the headmaster far better than the others could. Because only she could sense the third layer of worry that plagued the Headmaster. 

Being the genius witch that she was, she had figured it out as soon as he had announced that it would not be a completely voluntary project. One specific wizard or witch was required for the mission he had devised. As soon as he had said these words, she had known. 

A part of her was glad. It would now end one way or the other, and at least her best-friends, husband and family would not be in danger. 

Another part of her, like Dumbledore, was afraid. Afraid that it would end the other way. Of her not coming back, ever. 

But not because of death. 

Dumbledore had known after-all. She thought to herself almost smiling. But then again there was nothing Dumbledore didn't know. 

So the third layer of worry was indeed for her. For her sanity. For her soul. 

Hermione could see the Headmaster's thoughts now. 

Would he be sacrificing her in vain? She could be lost to him so easily... And if they lost her. They would be losing a very valuable witch. But she was their last and only hope. 

The only remaining link to Malfoy's soul, and perhaps to his salvation. 

"Ms. Granger." Dumbledore called out to the room, his voice booming above their heads. None of her teachers had ever given up on calling her Granger. Their most prized student was Granger, and Granger she would remain, they had already had one Mrs. Potter, and she could not be replaced. 

Hermione stood up gracefully as if in a spell, and walked over to her former headmaster's side. She looked at him straight in the eyes and gave a silent nod. 

Everyone seemed to be in shocked at this point. The room stood perfectly still. 

"I won't disappoint you proffesor." She said loudly. 

Hermione smiled at the wizard as his eyes still held the worried expression. She boldly took hold of his hands and squeezed them in assurance. She stepped closer to him.

" I will be alright professor. I'm strong. I will come back. And I will bring him back with me." She said in a quiet whisper as everyone in the room was still staring disbelievingly at each other. 

The headmaster nodded and gave a small smile that did not reach his eyes. He looked over to the room and Hermione followed his gaze to Harry. 

She understood.

"I do love him proffesor." she assured him giving him a smile. 

"Yes I know you do Ms. Granger." the proffesor said sadly.

Before Hermione could assure him that her deep and devoted love was for _Harry _she was interrupted by the Boy who lived himself. 

"No!" he exclaimed snapping out of his shocked state. 

Hermione looked over at him and sighed, he looked wild with anger and indignation, and standing beside him with a similar if not angrier face was Ron. 

"Harry's right Hermione. You can't possibly do this." he said pleadingly. " If it's to be the most dangerous mission of the war, it should be me or Sirius, or something." 

Hermione turned to them now angry. 

"What! So you don't believe I could do it? I am just as much of an Auror as you Ronald Weasley." She exclaimed angrily. 

" Hermione!" Harry said looking surprised. "You know that's not why any of us don't want you to go. We all just want to keep you safe that's all." 

"No, I am tired of it Harry. Proffessor Dumbledore chose me for this mission. And I plan to carry it out."

Harry sighed exasperatingly as he was about to give up. He had known her practically all of his life, and he like Ron, knew what the look on her face meant. Her mind was set, and heaven help anyone who tried to stop her. 

" What is the mission to be Professor?" Snape asked slicing through the thick tension that clung to the air between the three young Aurors. 

" I am sending Ms. Granger to the very centre of the death eaters circle. Undercover. As a Mudblood witch who has turned to their side." Dumbledore announced. 

All Aurors present dropped their jaws to the floor. 

This must be a delusion. Even Dumbledore wasn't as crazy to devise a plan like this. 

Harry Potter shook his head wildly disbelieving at this. He trusted Dumbledore with everything that he had, but this....

"No!" Harry said shaking his head at his beloved wife. "You aren't going."

Hermione sighed and shook her head at him. Her heart heavy with pain. She was hurting Harry so much. And as she looked at Ron whose eyes were now downcast and whose lips were now set in a very thin line, she knew that she was hurting him as well . Her two boys. 

Was one man's salvation really worth it?

Her mind told her no, but what had her mind ever done for her? It had certainly never helped her on those night shared with the man who was now her hated enemy. No. She could never deny her _stupid _heart it's desires when she was with _him_. 

But now, today, she swore she would. She swore she was over it. She would be strong for _them. _For her two men, and for her friends. She would not let them down. 

They were worth billions more than her own happiness. 

She had always known this. 

And tonight, tonight she would prove that she believed it once again. 

"I started this. I am going to finish it." she said her voice ringing clearly around the room. 

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry Potter demanded. 

Hermione felt her insides deflate and her heart grew heavy with the weight of what she was about to reveal. She looked over at Ron, who wore a hard look in his eyes. 

So he had known. She thought grimly.

End chapter

Review!

I am so evil ! Anyway I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, the messages are always cherished and they always brighten up my day. So please keep sending them my way. And I promise I shall keep writing. 

I will now update every Wednesday at 1 p.m so beware of those days....But only of you 

Review!


	9. Chapter 8: From before

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, all merchandise belongs to the great J.K Rowling... Please don't sue me!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry Potter stood there with an anxious and distrusting face. 

  


She had said too much this time. 

  


Hermione looked around the room and found that everyone seemed to be minding their own business or at least pretending to. Everyone but Harry, Ron and her had gone back to talking of normal things, and pretending that everything was still fine. 

  


Hermione however shrank under the burning gaze of her husband and her best-friend. Both of whom were waiting for an explanation. 

  


"Hermione what do you mean you started this with Malfoy?" Harry asked his voice showing his suspicions. "Is there something your not telling me?"

  


Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her breathing so that she would be able to think again. She didn't know what to do. After all these years she had finally made a big slip.

  


Would this be it then? She thought to herself. Are Harry and Ron going to find out like this?

  


She wondered what she should do. What she could do to get herself out of the mess. 

  


For a moment, the best idea she could come up with was to faint right there and then. But how to do it? She had never been much of a fainter, and both boys knew that.

  


No... fainting would be even more suspicious.

  


What then? What could she do...

  


Luckily Ron decided to save her.

  


"What do you mean what does she mean?" Ron exclaimed turning to Harry. "We all know that it was us three who started this little war with Malfoy, years ago." He said.

  


Hermione heart skipped a beat at Ron's words. She knew now that he truly did know about what had gone on with her and Draco.. She had seen it in his eyes just moments ago. But he was covering up for her. Like he had secretly done for her so many years ago...

  


He was always doing what he thought was best for her. The thing to make her happy, even 

giving her up to his best-friend, when he thought that was the best for her. He had done everything in his power to make her life a happy one, a safe one, going into all the missions he could get his hands on, so that she or her husband would not have to go.

  


Yes.

  


He had always lied for her when he needed to.

  


Many times she didn't even know about it. 

  


But when? 

  
When had he found out about them? She had never said anything, nor slipped up, she had never hinted or talked about him when she had a choice.

  


Except...

  


Once.  
  
~

  


Flashback to the day before Hermione's Wedding  
  


__

They sat there together, alone for one last night. They sat quietly together for a long time. Hermione's back was to a great Redfern, and Ron had lied down with his head on her lap. 

  


_Just like the old days._

  


_~_

  


Flashback to Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room 6th year.__

  
  


Hermione was sitting in the empty Gryffindor common room studying for an exam that was a week away, with Ron watching her quietly from across the room, trying helplessly to stay quiet and at the same time convince her to spend some time with him. 

  


"'Mione...." his voice implored from across the room.

  


Hermione didn't even blink or look up.

  


Ron sighed and tapped his fingers on the table once more. What could he possibly do to get her attention. 

  


"'Mione..." he called out once more. 

  
  


This time Hermione looked up a little annoyed. 

  


"Ron! I'm trying to study here." she said casting her eyes downwards again. 

  


"'Mione come on... That test is a week away!" 

  


"Ron!" Hermione warned. 

  


"Fine. Be boring see if I care." Ron said giving up and heading towards the exit.

  


As he reached the door his footsteps came to a halt. An idea had formed in his head. And it was priceless. The plan could not fail. He thought with an uncharacteristic smirk.

  


He sauntered back to stand in front of Hermione who still had hear head in the book, not even noticing his return. 

  


Ron started humming a slow tune. 

  


Nothing. 

  


He started taking off his Gryffindor tie. 

  


Still nothing. 

  


Humming louder and with a riskier tune of a real strip-teaser, Ron let his cloak fall to the ground. 

  


Nothing yet. 

  


Watching Hermione slowly taking notice of what he was doing, Ron smiled, at the widening of her eyes. 

  


Her book was slowly falling into her lap, as he very slowly and seductively took of his shirt. 

  


He was in the process if unbuttoning his pants when Hermione finally snapped out of her shocked state.

  


"Ron!" She cried covering her eyes. 

  


"What?" Ron asked standing there with an innocent expression. 

  


"What are you doing?"

"Well I had to do something. You've been reading for nearly three hours." 

Hermione sighed realising that he was right. 

  


__"Alright, alright, come here." She said to him holding out her arms. 

  


Ron smiled and walked over to her while puling his shirt over his head. He sat beside her and quickly slung his legs across the couch so that he could lay his head on her lap.

  


Hermione smiled, running her fingers through his hair, as he started talking about all the crazy stuff he and Harry had been doing on the Quidditch pitch. . 

  


Those were the moments she truly did know there was more things to life than books. And that nothing was more precious to her than the love of her friends.

  


_~_

  
  


Flashback to day before Hermione's wedding

  
  
  
  


_They sat there together, alone for one last night. They sat quietly together for a long time. Hermione's back was to a great Redfern, and Ron had lied down with his head on her lap. _

  


_"So 'Mione this is it." Ron said with a big goofy grin on his face. _

  


_"Yes this is it." Hermione replied giving him somewhat of a small smile._

  


_"Your last night of freedom." _

  


_"Very last night." _

  


_"After tonight, your really his..." _

  


_Hermione couldn't say anything to this. She was the only one who knew that she could never be truly his._

  


_"So care for one last tirst with your ex?" Ron asked grinning suggestively, making a grinding motion with his hips. _

_Hermione laughed and swapped his head burning hair lightly. _

  


_"Ow!" Ron exclaimed feigning an injury. "Don't be mad 'Mione. It was my duty to ask, being the ex-boyfriend and all." he said smiling. _

  


_Hermione smiled at him before turned her attention back to the sunset. _

  


_She sat there quietly. Trying no to think about anything but the sunset. Nothing but the sunset. _

_Anything but him._

  


_She couldn't. _

  


_The events that had transpired between them during their final meeting still lingered in her heart. It would always be in heart. _

  


_He had worn such a defeated expression, his features had aged in those minutes. _ _No longer holding the familiar cool and calm expression._

  


_Oh, Draco..._

  


_Why did it have to end this way. _

  


_If only. _

  


_She felt the familiar dampness in her cheeks. She brought her hands to her face and quickly wiped away the tears. He had always made her cry, wether it was tears or his name... He had always made her cry. _

  


_Ron quickly sat up and face her. He brought gentle hands to wipe away the tears. _

  


_"What's wrong 'Mione?" _

  


_Hermione shook her head. No! She promised herself she wouldn't do this tonight. She promised herself that she wouldn't do it ever again. _

  


_She had shed too many tears for him already. _

  


_"Hermione, tell me. What is it?"_

  


_Looking at the imploring look Ron was giving her, she couldn't hold the tears in any longer, the sobs broke through her like a heavy wave, and she shook with it's violence. _

  


_Ron quickly moved, and held her tightly in his arms, his hands soothing her back, as his other hands held her head. _

  


_She cried. She could never stop easily once the tears started coming. _

  


_"Shh.. It's ok. It's going to be alright." _

  


_Hermione shook her head against his shoulder and clutched his arms tightly, holding on for control._

_"Why?" she whispered through all of her tears. "Why isn't it him?"_

  


_Ron held on to her not quite understanding what Hermione had meant. _

  


_Those words however stayed with him, after he had realised what they meant . _

  
  
  


End Chapter

  
  


I know I know! I totally suck. That chapter was short. But don't worry I have the next chapter in my hands and it's a long one, just convince me to post it.

This is Chapter 8. The very next chapter (Chapter 9) will most likely be up next Wednesday, because it's already written but it could come up earlier if you guys really impress me. 

  


So sorry too, it took me so long to post this because for some reason FF.n wouldn't let me upload my chapters. But I guess now it's fixed so...

  


_Review!_

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9: Please don't

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I affiliated with anything in Harry Potter land.

  
  
  
  
  


Had that been it?

  


Had Ron found out about them in that one moment of weakness. 

  


No. 

  


He had not asked her to explain. He, after knowing her for so many years, was well aware that she often babbled incoherently while on one of her crying sprees. 

  


If that hadn't been it though.

  


When had he found out?

  
  


~

  
  


_It was a shining day. Perfect for the occasion. As per usual the heavens seemed to be smiling on Harry Potter. There was a great crowd outside of the cathedral, an overflow from the crowd who made it inside. _

  


_Harry Potter was getting ready in one of the smaller rooms, with the help of his best friend Ron Weasley. _

  


_The two were joking around, acting as if this was just another day. But in the end both of them knew that that was a lie. _

  


_This was the biggest day for both of them._

  


_Harry would be marrying the girl of their dreams. _

  


_And Ron would be losing the one live of his young life. _

  


_They smiled at each other as they looked at the mirror. They had both come so far. Both stood tall and proud in their classic black tux's. _

  


_"Ready mate?" _

  


_"As I'll ever be." Harry responded giving Ron a nervous look. _

  


_Both boys moved forward in an embrace patting each other confidently on the back._

  


_Ron smiled. As they pulled away from each other. _

  


_"The best man won." Ron assured him as they opened the door to get to the altar._

  


_~_

  


_ On the other side of the church, Hermione Granger crying quietly her chair. She was alone. _

  


_She cried for herself , she cried for him. _

  


_She cried for what they could never have again. _

  


_"Hermione! Harry and Ron are out there already!" Ginny cried through the door. _

  


_Hermione gave a quiet sniffle and wiped her eyes dry. _

  


_" Thanks Gin, I'll be right there!" She said hoping that her voice was steady. _

  


_She looked at the mirror and shook her head. She looked a mess. She grabbed her wand from the armoire and recited a quick spell to fix the redness in her eyes, and flushed look that plagued her cheeks. She retouched her makeup quickly and stood up. _

  


_She shook the sad thoughts away, and smiled turning to the door._

  


_She would smile today if it killed her. _

  
  


_~_

  
  


_Ron smiled at the crowd that had gathered to see their hero get married to the most deserving female of their time._

  


_It's true he did feel pain today. He loved her so much. But in seventh year, he realized that he loved her enough to let her go. _

  


_She would never be happy with him. _

  


_He could probably never live with her. _

  


_He smiled at this thought. They had had their time together though. And it had been amazing while it had lasted. From beginning to end. Even the famous Gryffindor fights had been worth it. _

  


_He know looked at his two best-friends. His extended family. The ones he would always protect. _

  


_They stood there together smiling lovingly at each other. Harry's eyes shining with happiness. _

_Hermione's eyes shining with tears as usual. _

  


_He smiled. This is as it should be. _

  


_"And if anyone knows a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold our peace..." the words echoed in the cathedral as everyone held their breaths and looked at Ron. _

  


_They had all known the trio's history. It had of course always been very public much to the trio's chagrin. _

  


_Ron looked sheepishly at the crowd and grinned. He could hear quiet laughter from Hermione and Harry as they realized what everyone had been thinking. Ron looked at them smiling before the two turned back to the priest telling him to go on. _

  


_Ron still had the smile on his face when by chance he happened to look up on the balcony. And there he found a sight that wiped the grin off of his face in a second. _

  


_There stood Draco Malfoy, glaring at everyone below him._

  


_Ron's mouth clenched in anger._

  


_Malfoy had no right to be there. He looked at Hermione and Harry, the two had not noticed their childhood enemy. _

  


_Ron looked up once more, and found that Draco was still glaring at the happy couple on the altar. _

  


_Ron's mind was working very fast at this point. What should he do? Should he just ignore the Malfoy prat, or should he disturb his best-friend's wedding. _

  


_He decided to keep quiet. _

  


_At least for now. _

  


_Ron turned his attention back to Harry and Hermione as they continued with their vows. _

  


_"Do you Harry Potter take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold till death do you part?" _

  


_"Yes. I mean I do... I mean of course..." Harry stammered out, to the delight of the congregation. _

  


_Ron laughed shortly at his best-friends blunder._

  


_"And do you Hermione Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold til death do you part?" _

  


_Hermione breathed deeply, and there was a very short pause. Her breath was quivering, but Harry didn't notice. _

  


_Everyone else chalked it up to nervousness._

  


_Ron caught it however. _

  


_In a split second she had looked up into the balcony. _

  


_Ron had seen her eyes widening as it registered the sight of Draco Malfoy standing above them. _

  


_He also saw the pain, regret and love her eyes had held in that moment. _

  


_And her own words echoed in his head "Why?" she had whispered through all of her tears. "Why isn't it him?"_

_Ron looked quickly to where Malfoy was standing and saw his eyes burning with anger, he saw Malfoy's eyes radiating pain. Ron though the pain in his eyes were odd, why would Malfoy be in pain now? He asked himself. Before realising that Malfoy was begging her not to say the words with his eyes. _

  


_He could see Malfoy leaning forward into the front of the balcony, moving apart from the rest of the spectators. _

  


_He also saw Hermione's eyes harden with determination, and could feel her walls coming up. _

  


_Still half looking at Malfoy, she uttered the words " I do...." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End Chapter

  
  
  
  


That's it. That's all for now folks. Anyway Review! And inspire me to write faster. 

  
  


Review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10: Clever girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I affiliated with it in any way. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


She looked at Harry and felt the same guilt and sadness that she had suffered saying I do on their wedding day. Poor Harry. 

  


But shaking her head she resolved to stop feeling guilty. She loved him. She really did.

  


Never in her life had she ever met a nobler creature than Harry Potter. 

  


She gave him a small smile and walked closer to him. She held her hands out to hold his as she stood up on tiptoes to kiss his frowns away. 

  


"Dear, never worry about that. I love you and only you, forever and always. There has never been anything between me and any other man, except for Ron over there. But in truth you know that I could never love anyone else. Especially Draco. I could never love Draco."

  


As she said this she looked only in Harry's eyes begging him to believe her. Maybe if he believed it, it would be true.

  


She looked over at Ron then and gave him a small smile. He smiled back showing that he understood her. 

  


Stepping back from her friends she knew that she would have to go soon. 

  


"Alright Ms. Granger. We have to get this mission started. We are aware of a meeting tonight between the highest ranking death-eaters. Draco Malfoy shall be there, and he is the one you want to convince of your change of heart." Dumbledore informed Hermione coming closer to her, Harry and Ron. " This my dear is a portkey that will lead you to a place very near their meeting place. You should be able to see them right away without them noticing you." He said carefully handing her a watch. 

  


"Alright then professor." Hermione said taking the watch from him. She looked at her boys one more time before hugging each of them. " This is it boys. Take care of yourselves while I'm gone. And be certain that I will be safe." 

  


As she finished saying this Harry had opened his mouth to say something but too late. She had already started spinning. 

  
  


~

  
  


They all stood around in a circle, surrounding a great fire burning to keep their cold souls warm. The dark lord loomed over all of them as they watched awaiting his instructions. They could practically feel the evil in the lord burning brighter tonight, burning with glee at what they were about to accomplish.

  


"This will be the last night the Ministry of Magic stands. Their forces have been crumbling for a while. Even the great Dumbledore no longer follows them.. They hold no power." The lord lectured his loyal followers.

  


Draco Malfoy stood far behind everyone else. He stood silently with his old smirk plastered onto his face. The old fool still worried about the ministry and Dumbledore when his greatest threat was right in front of him. 

  


"Draco Malfoy will be leading the attack tonight. Malfoy step forward and claim your control."

  


My pleasure. Draco thought his smirk becoming even more defined. He was stepping forward as a loud swoosh swept through the grounds and a loud crack could be heard. 

  


What the...

  


And suddenly she was there.

  


In the centre of a death eater meeting. 

  


His heart jumped slightly excited at her nearness before realising what her presence meant. 

  


"Hermione Granger." Voldemort declared with a trace of wonder in his voice. "Well well well, what have we here? Does your husband know where you are? Mrs. Potter?"

  


The other death eaters gasped as they realised who she was. They had of course known about her for a long time. She was in fact one of their main threats. But what was she doing here?

  


Draco Malfoy stepped forward at once standing over her. He looked down at her and smirked. 

  


"Yes... _Mrs. _Potter. What are you doing here?"

  


Hermione stood up quickly and brushed dirt off of her clothes. She shook her head indignantly and raised her chin showing her pride. 

  


" I am here to make a deal. A deal that could benefit both of us." She said looking Draco directly in the eyes.

  
  


~

  


There must have been a mistake with the portkey. Because there she was in the middle of the Death Eater meeting.

  


And then _he _was there.

  


He looked so calm and collected. He looked so at home at the centre of the circle of evil.

  


Would he believe what she had to tell him.

  


Does he even know the extent of his powers?

  


But looking at him now. No fear in his eyes. Complete confidence and arrogance. No. He wasn't afraid of Voldemort. 

  


He could very well kill Voldemort now, and he knew it. 

  


Hermione took a deep breath and focussed on the other ones and on Voldemort himself. 

  


" I am here to make a deal. I have information that could be very valuable to you. But I also need your help."

  


Voldemort's following laughter cackled in the silence of the night, creating an even creepier atmosphere. But soon the laughter stopped and he looked at her. As if assessing her. 

  


"What deal have you for us mudblood?"

  


Hermione's lips twitched ever so slightly at his words. But kept her composure. 

  


Thinking back to what Dumbledore had instructed her to say. Hermione started talking. 

  


" I seek sanctuary with you." She said looking Draco once more in the eyes. " My husband as you know is a very well respected and loved wizard. There is nobody on the light side that would ever think about betraying him or hurting him. Except me. You see long ago I did something that has now been found out by everyone on Harry's side. Many of them are disgusted. Others want to do far more.

I am willing to tell you all I know about their operations if you will have your best death eater protect me."

  


Voldemort smiled his awful smile once more. And gave Hermione what was probably an attempt as a benevolent look. 

  


"You are very valuable Hermione _Potter_. I could use you. And I know that you are unaffected by the Imperious Curse, a very difficult task to achieve, but I have great admiration of it. Especially since you are a mudblood. I accept your terms. And I offer you Zabini as a -"

  


"She is staying with me." Draco Malfoy interrupted. 

  


Voldemort turned to him his face distorted with anger. 

  


"What do you want with her?"His raspy voice whispered. 

  


"She asked for the best death eater. Am I not the best?" Draco asked arrogance dripping from his voice.

  


Voldemort gave a small smile and nodded. 

  


" You shall have Draco Malfoy as a protector. Now, as for tonights attack on the Ministry-"

  


"I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione said cutting in on Voldemort's orders. 

  


"Why not?"

  


"The ministry and Dumbledore have reconciled as of yesterday. They are working together again. Also the light side is very furious right now because of me. They will be very powerful tonight. I suggest you wait another week before you give a full attack. In a week, they will all be powerless. You will see." 

  


Voldemort smiled. 

  


"Clever girl."

  


~

  


Draco looked at her. 

  


Yes. Clever girl indeed. 

  


"Well my lord. If tonights attack won't be taking place I shall take my leave. I want to get something done before the morning breaks."

  


"Of course. Take good care of Mrs. Potter. I know that she will be the difference between our victory and our defeat." 

  


You have no idea. Draco thought to himself. 

  


He took her hand and for show used his wand to apparate. Just for show. Because it had been a year since he needed a wand to cast any sort of spell.

  


~

  
  


And just like that they were gone.

  


The next time she opened her eyes. She was in a room. 

  


A room she had hoped never to see again.

  


They were in Draco's old bedroom.

  


" I thought this room would be the least intimidating for you. Plus it does bring back some good memories doesn't it." 

  


Hermione shook her head, and turned to look at him.

  


Same old Malfoy. Same old smirk. Except this time there was knowledge and suspicion behind the beauty. 

  


"So Granger. Feel like telling me what your really doing here?"

  
  
  
  


End Chapter

  
  


Ha! I cannot believe it took me that long to get this chapter out. But really I haven't had any time to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and haven't given up on this fic. Also I am not done partying yet but expect the next chapter to come at the usual date next week. 

  
  


Bye and Review!


	12. Chapter 11: Posessed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I affiliated with it in any way.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I didn't know what to do. Honestly. I had never been so tightly wound up in my whole life. There he stood smirking at me, looking as if he knew exactly what the hell I was doing in his house. I wanted to slap the smirk of his face and at the same time I wanted to hug him and his it off. 

  


But then the common sense kicked into me, and I remembered the little lighting show he had given me not too long ago. He wasn't Draco anymore but another manic Malfoy on the loose.

  


I looked at him now, beyond the beauty, and I could see it. I could see the coldness that had settled in his eyes, and the ice that had been set around his heart. He looked more dangerous now than I had ever seen. And I felt threatened just to be near him.

  


I took a step back.

  


His smile grew wilder as he took a step towards me. 

  


"Are you scared _Potter_?" He asked hissing the last name of my husband. This cut through me like a knife as I remembered why the hell we had broken apart. 

"Why should I be scared of you Malfoy? You're bound to protect me." I shot back at him crossing my elbows as a sign of indignance.

  


He took another step forward and was now very close to me, so close we were almost touching. 

  


"You should know better Granger. Nobody controls this Malfoy." 

  


"Not even the Voldemort?"

  


He laughed at this throwing his head back and eyes sparkling with amusement. 

  


"I happen to know that you are aware of the fact that I am more powerful than even Lord Voldemort now." He said his face holding a very serious expression.

  


I gasped. How did he know that. I had failed my mission, he would surely kill me now. 

  


"Oh now now dearest Hermione, don't worry. I won't tell if you won't." Another amused smirk.

  


He was toying with me now. I could tell. But instead of our old games, this was a dangerous new one. Where everything was at stake. Including my life. I had to think fast. Faster.

  


I stepped back from him. 

  


"What are you going to do to me Malfoy?"

  


He stepped forward into my space once more and lowered his eyes to mine. 

"You're a smart girl Hermione. What do you thing I mean to do with you?" He asked. 

  


I held my breath as I realised what he meant to do with me now. He wanted me for amusement. You see that's all I ever really was to Draco Malfoy. The little mudblood girl he used to amuse himself with. I was a possession to him. For a while back then I had hoped otherwise but now I knew better. 

  
  


~

  
  


_"You're late." An annoyed voice called out from the dark. _

  


_I turned to face the voice with a similar annoyed expression on m face._

  


_"You have a problem with that Malfoy?" I asked. _

  


_He stepped out of the shadows, and walked towards me. His fair hair contrasting deeply with the darkness of the room._

  


_"When I tell you to come at midnight you will be here at midnight understand?" He said to me vicously._

  


_Of course I was furious at this. I wasn't someone he could order around. _

_" I am not one of your possessions Malfoy. I don't belong to you and you cannot order me around." I yelled to him, my voice echoing in the empty chamber. _

  


_I shook my head and turned to leave. I didn't take two steps before strong hands gripped my wrists and turned me back around. _

  


_I was about to yell at him again when he pushed me against a wall and proceeded to claim my mouth furiously. _

  


_I resisted for a little bit, but as always ended up giving in to him. _

  


_It was as we were kissing that he said it. _

  


_"You are mine Hermione. Your mine." He whispered the possessive words against my mouth before both of us completely lost all coherent thoughts. _

  
  


~

  


"Things have changed Malfoy. You have no hold over me." I said defiantly hoping that what I said was true.

  


"Absolutely nothing has changed Hermione. Except for the fact that you have soiled yourself with filth like Potter." 

My hands itched to slap his face but I held back knowing that even that much of a physical contact with him would be dangerous to me. 

  


"You're a bastard Malfoy. And if Dumbledore wasn't the great man that he was, I would never have volunteered to come see you." 

  


"Ah yes.. Dumbledore asked you to come see me. To see me Hermione or to save me?"

He asked softly.

  


I blinked. Yes. He was clever. I had never once been able to forget that Malfoy was just as clever as me. 

  


"It doesn't matter now. I see that this was a mistake." 

  


"Oh come on Hermione. Are you giving up so easily?" 

  


"I had hoped Malfoy that you weren't beyond saving. I had hoped that there was something inside of you that was still the old Draco. But he's gone now. I see that now." I turned away from him and stupidly attempted to leave. 

  


He grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him, my neck was craned to look into his face. His eyes glowered with anger. And I could feel heat radiating through his robes. So many times we were in this position. This time it was different. He was beyond angry. Beyond hurt. 

  


"And what the hell do you think did this to me Granger? Huh. How do you think I became this way. You took away my heart, you took whatever was good in my soul and you left. You never gave me any of it back. Do you know what's inside of me now Granger? Nothing. You left me with nothing. Nothing but the heat Granger. Nothing but the desire I had for you. You took away my everything when you said I do to that bastard Potter. And now you wonder what can save me..." The question hung in the air. 

  


At his words I felt tears stinging my eyes as I realised all the pain I had unknowingly caused him. All the pain that was still inside him. Tears streaming down my face I raised my lips to kiss his in comfort. 

  


He took my offer and kissed me back heatedly. Hungrily devouring all that I had to offer. He had been starving for it all along. But he said it then before we lost our minds. 

  


"Nothing."

  


End of Chapter

  
  


Thank you all for your reviews and for putting up with me. I just really have been busy. I haven't been home in a while, because I've gone to about six different camping trips in the last three weeks. I am tired, but I'm glad I got this chapter written. Enjoy and Review.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 12: Back again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I affiliated with it in any way, I don't get money from these stories so don't sue me.

  
  
  
  


She woke up and felt for a moment completely happy, content and safe. And then she realised that the arms that surrounded her were the ones that no longer belonged there. 

  


She gasped inwardly as the acts of the former night came back to her in a rush. And she had to close her eyes for a moment to breathe.

What had she done?

  


What had she done.

  


But even as these thoughts came to her, the regret didn't. She had been with him. And it had felt right. As it always did, when she was with him. 

  


Last night, last night before she lost all control of her thoughts, she had realised one very important thing.

  


There was no coming back from Draco Malfoy. She couldn't deny that anymore. 

  


She had betrayed he husband deeply, but she would not let it be in vain. 

  


Just as it was obvious that she couldn't escape Malfoy, by his reaction to her presence last night, it was obvious he wasn't totally over her either. 

  


She would use herself to save him. And if that couldn't be done, she would use herself to destroy him.

  
  


~

  


He felt her tense around his arms as he pretended to be asleep once more, controlling his breathing to a normal even pace. He knew at once that she was awake and remembering what she she had done the previous night. 

  


And as he held her, he knew that he was inevitably going to lose her. 

  


For he knew her too well for his own piece of mind. 

  


He knew that even as she woke up she was highly alert of what had happened. Just as she woke up she was already analysing the situation. 

And just as she woke up she was already contemplating her power over him, and how she was going to use it.

  


Oh yes. She undoubtably already had a clever plan. 

  


Too bad she wasn't going to be able to use it.

  


Oh yes she did have power over him. The greatest kind of power. 

  


He would die for Hermione Granger. He would kill for Hermione Granger. He would give up all the power in the world for Hermione Granger. 

  


That was of course before she sullied herself and became Mrs. Potter.

  


No.

  


He wasn't going to be bested by a POTTER. 

  


He had loved her more than life itself, he loved her still. But he could never have her. 

  


He tightened his arms around her more and pulled her closer to himself. 

  


But for now he would keep her. 

  


~

  


She felt his arms tightening around her and felt panic rising. 

  


He was awake.

  


She felt his arms slowly turning her over to him and smartly decided to be complacent. 

  


She felt him place feather light kisses on her shoulder before turning her completely towards him.

  


And for a moment she felt a pang of grief, remembering all the times he had done the exact same thing as they had woken besides each other at Hogwarts.

  


Remembering one night in particular when the gesture seemed especially sweet the grief buried itself deeper in Hermione's heart.

  


~

  


_It was Christmas eve and the night grew late, the school was as quiet as it could ever get. Hermione had been left alone at the castle for her last year as everyone else had hurried happily home, she had wanted to savour her last Christmas at the school. Even Harry and Ron had escaped to the Burrow saying that unlike her they didn't feel studying through their Christmas holidays. _

  


_She had scoffed saying that she had no plans to study, a total lie of course, a total lie that became very true as she had found Draco Malfoy in her bed on the first morning of the holidays. _

  


_She had watched him sleeping and as he woke up said teasingly, _

  


_"You are very presumptuous Mr. Malfoy thinking you're welcome in this bed."_

_He had only smiled then and kissed her. _

  


_Later she found out that he had decided to stay with her as soon as he realised he wouldn't have to share her with "Potty and the Weasel" as he worded it. _

  


_And so they shared their holidays together. _

  


_Hermione forgot all about studies in his never boring company._

  


_For once in her life, Hermione had felt complete. She had naught to bother her mind. _

  


_It was on Christmas eve however when he sprung on her the greatest surprise of all. _

  


_And perhaps committed the biggest mistake as well._

  


_They were lying together peacefully in the Head's common room beside the blazing fire when he suddenly disturbed the silence._

  


_"Hermione."_

  


_"Mm?" _

  


_He placed a feather light kiss on her shoulder before continuing._

  


_"Do you love me?"_

  


_She turned to him surprised at his question. _

  


_They had never once talked about love. She paused for only a second before answering truthfully._

  


_"Yes I do."_

  


_He nodded and paused for a second his lips becoming a thin line as he searched for the right words. And finally shifting his weight so that he was as close to her as possible, he cupped her face and looked in her eyes, his own heavy with tension._

  


_And he spoke the words that had shattered her life. _

  
  


_"Marry me then."_

  


~

  


She looked at him now and could have laughed.

  


His hair still looked as it always had in the morning. Ever the sexiest bed head.

  


"Good morning." She greeted him with a slight kiss on the corner of his mouth. A last greeting for old times sake. 

  


"I trust you slept well." He questioned.

  


"I slept" 

  


He nodded. 

Enough of the pleasantries. 

  


She stood up gathering the bedsheets around her for modesty, leaving him lying in bed with no coverings. 

  


She stood at the foot of the bed and regarded him. 

  


He sat up and watched her carefully. 

  


"Listen Malfoy, about what happened..." 

  


"What about it Granger."

  


She sighed. At least he had dropped the Mrs. Potter business. At least for now.

  


"It never should have happened. I just lost my head for a bit that's all."

  


"If you haven't noticed. So did I."

  


"I know.. But it's not the same you see? I'm married. You're..."

  


"Not."

  


"Well yes."

  


"If I'm not married it's not by choice is it?" He asked sharply.

How had he done that? Hermione wondered.. It was as if he knew exactly what she had been thinking of just moments before.

  


"Anyway, does it matter that I'm not?" he asked.

  


"Of course it does."

  


"Would you prefer I get married and do this all again then?"

  


She shriveled at his sarcastic tone.

  


"That's not what I meant at all Malfoy."

  


"Then what do you mean?"

"It can never happen again." she said turning from him.

  


He quickly stood up not bothering to put anything on. He grabbed her around her waist and pressed her to him hard. Looking darkly into her eyes he moved even closer.

  


"Like hell it will never happen again." He growled before pressing his mouth to hers harshly. 

  


She never had a chance.

  
  


End Chapter.

  


Hope that wasn't too terrible. Sorry for the long wait. Have been extremely busy lately. Next chapter will be up quicker.

  


Review!


	14. Chapter 13: Empty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. Please don't sue I have no money.

  
  
  
  


He held on to her as tight as he could. As tight as he ever held on to anything in his life. His hard kisses were as desperate as they were sweet. He kissed her with more passion than he had in his body. 

  


But it was not enough.

  


Passion was never enough.

  


Not for her. 

  


Not even for him.

  


He could already taste the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Regret and sadness mixed in with bittersweet goodbye.

He felt her rapid heart beat against his chest once more, and he also felt it slow down. 

  


She was ready to do it. 

  


He felt her pull away from him, and this time he let her. 

  


"This was a mistake Draco and you know it." 

  


He stood silent. 

  


It was no mistake. At least not on his part. Everything he had done, he had meant to do and would do it all over again given the chance. 

  


She sighed in despair, but quickly gathered her mind and wits about her. After all she had a mission to accomplish. 

  


She looked into his eyes and brushed a slow hand across his cheek. 

"You can come with me." she said tyring to look as convincing considering the fact that after last night, after all she had seen in his eyes, the void that his heart held, she had lost all hope for his salvation.

  


He shook his head to her smiling an empty smile worthy of an empty offer. 

  


"And what my dear Gryffindor, follow you around like a dog while you go home to _him _every night?"

The words held their weight, and pulled roughly at her heart. 

  


"I never asked that of you Draco." 

  


"Then what Granger. What do you wish of me."

  


"Let me help you. Don't give in to him. Your better than that." 

  


"You don't really believe that do you Ms. Granger?"

  


"I've always believed that." Hermione replied, her eyes tearing up once more. She had never felt more for him than she did now. 

  


He looked like the wounded schoolboy she once knew. 

  


She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his heart. 

"I've known the kindness that you are capable of Draco. Don't let them destroy that." 

  


His head snapped to look at her, and the image of the schoolboy faded to that of the most threatening power on earth. 

  


"Like you've destroyed me?" he hissed throwing her hand of his heart. 

  


She shook her head furiously at him holding back furious tears. 

  


"I couldn't..." she tried to say.

  


"Couldn't what Granger? You couldn't love me?"

  


She shook her head in denial.

  


"I loved you!" 

  


"Then why Granger?"

  


She looked at him now. 

  


This was it. 

  


This was finally the time to settle it. 

All the questions of why.

  


"Draco, you and I, we were and are too different. Our love. My love for you. It would never have survived. We had our fun Draco and it was right to end it there. I loved you too much Draco. You were my first and up until Harry my only. The love I had for you was so intense that sometimes I almost felt ethereal, that's how you made me feel. But you also changed me. I have lied to all my family, my best-friends, all to protect us. I couldn't say anything about us for fear of both our lives. In the end it was beginning to destroy me." She took a breath, and looked at him " And you Draco Malfoy. You whom I loved, terrified me. I knew you were never going to harm me, never let anything happen to me. But I knew the power you held inside of you was greater than anyone could ever imagine. What I had thought you could become, what I knew was your own destiny scared me. I didn't want any part of that, in the end Draco, your destiny never laid with me. In the end Draco Malfoy I did the only thing I could do. I married the man _I _was destined for." 

  


"And you threw me directly to the path of my fate!" He roared as she finished her explanation. He turned from her shaking with anger.

  


"Don't you think I was hurt too!? Don't you know that there's also nothing left in _me_!?" She asked. She beat her fist to her heart. "There's nothing here Draco. There is nothing here. Only duty and loyalty. They are all I have now." 

  


Draco turned to her.

  


"Oh but I know _he _is there. Isn't he Hermione?"

  


"He holds my loyalty and he embodies my duty. But you've always held my heart. You hold it still."

  


He raised his head. She was telling the truth. 

  


Hermione who knew him too well, and by the look in his cool gray eyes, knew that now he grew even angrier. 

  


"Then you have been playing Potter's mudblood whore." he spitted at her. 

  


Hermione drew a quick breath in as anger inhabited her. But looking at him, his anger the only aura he had left. All she could truly feel was pity. 

  


He was right.

  


She had destroyed Draco.

  


Only Malfoy was left now. 

  


She nodded her head at him accepting his choice and his words. She quickly disappeared from his view. 

She had failed her initial mission. 

  


But was quickly beginning another. 

  


She had indeed destroyed Draco.

  


Now she would destroy Malfoy. 

  


Just as fate has destroyed Hermione Granger, and left only another empty Potter.

  
  
  
  


End 

  
  


Ok. Well there's another chapter for you guys. Please review. Oh and my driver's test is tomorrow so please wish me luck and hope that I pass cause if I don't I'll be too distraught to write. 

  


Review!

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 14: Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am not affiliated with it in any way. 

  
  
  
  
  


She cried. That was all she could do. All she had left in her were tears. Her palm held against the front door of her own home she could not bring herself to go inside. Could not bring herself to go in and to confess everything to him. To her husband. The one man in her life that had loved her for who she was, the one man who had forgiven her mistakes, and the one man in the world she trusted with her heart. 

  


Because he could never break it the way the one man she loved could. 

  


She took deep breaths trying to calm herself, she needed to do this. It had been such a long time coming. 

  


She had been so unfair to everyone for so long. But now, starting now she would be different. She would let go of him and she would be normal again. She would forget him and she wouldn't hurt anymore. 

  


She sighed. 

  


She would go to her husband with all of her heart and she would finally give it to him. 

  


She would. She would. She could will herself to do it. 

  


Another sob. 

  


"Dammit." She cried as she pounded a closed fist on the door. 

  


The door swiftly opened and there he stood. 

  


Sweet, trusting, loving Harry. The saviour of the Wizarding world. 

  


The look of concern and shock was striking in his features. His dark eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twitched in his confusion. 

"Oh my god Hermione!" he exclaimed bringing her in. 

  


She cried harder feeling his strong arms supporting her, just as they always had. 

  


He loved her so much, how could she ever betray that?

  


"Darling what's the matter?" he asked bringing her to the couch as he sat on the table to face her. 

  


She shook her head crying but fighting fiercely for her head to b clearer. If she was going to do this, she needed to do it right. 

"What happened Hermione? The mission... Did they hurt you? Tell me. I swear to God Hermione if they.." His voice was angry, but she shook her head. 

  


She raised her eyes to look directly into his. Regretful brown met the loving aqua green that showed trust and concern. 

  


She looked back for a moment to how wrong she had been in her seventh year. 

  
  


~

  


_"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be Harry..." She pleaded._

  


_He looked at her with such a hurt in his eyes, a hurt that only showed whenever he thought of his dead parents. _

  


_"I don't understand Hermione, is there someone else? Is it Ron?" He asked his voice quiet. _

  


_She stepped forward to him and held his hands looking straight in his eyes she assured him, _

_"It's not Ron, Harry." _

  


_"Then what is it Hermione?" _

  


_"It's just... It doesn't feel...right." I stammered lowering my head._

  


_"It is someone else isn't it? Maybe not Ron, but someone." He said in an understanding tone, a hurt smile on his lips. He gave me a hug, told me goodbye, and left for his rooms. _

  


_I winced. Yeah right. Not Ron but someone. Someone that was his worst enemy. I sighed. Stupid Malfoy always ruining things. _

_Malfoy._

  


_We had broken up after the Holiday breaks and he had gone home angry. I hadn't seen him until he came back, bad attitude in full force. _

  


_We had ignored each other ever since and it had been fine with the both of them. _

  


_Hermione had started to date Harry._

  


_Draco had started sleeping around again. _

  


_Each one interested in if they could hurt the other more. _

  


_And then there was that blasted dance. The blasted dance that destroyed her perfect bubble of a life since the break-up._

_~~_

  


_Flashback even further. _

  
  


_Dear Head Boy and Head Girl, _

  


_As you both know, your Head status duty includes having to prepare the annual spring ball for the graduating year. This is one of the most important balls of the year, as it will be the one preceding the graduation ball. _

  


_I have trust in you both to make the occasion special._

  


_Sincerely, _

  


_Professor McGonagall _

  
  


_"Oh crap!" Hermione exclaimed. She threw the letter on the table and watched carefully as Malfoy read it. _

  


_He sighed and threw it to the table as well. He remained quiet for a while but also regarded me. For a minute he seemed to be trying find words to talk, but then his old smirk came on._

  


_"Have a problem Granger? You don't have a date with Potty do you?" he smirked. _

  


_She cut her eyes at him. _

  


_"Don't talk to me about Harry." She said in a hard voice before standing up to walk out the room. _

  


_Walking down the corridor she let out a frustrated breath and shook her head to let out the angry thoughts. _

  


_Her thoughts were so occupied that she didn't notice him come after her. She didn't know he had until he came flashing by coming in front of her and grabbing her wrists. _

  


_" Let go of me!" _

  


_He didn't comply but instead pushed her against the wall of the corridors. _

  


_His eyes burned holes in her._

  


_They were so angry. _

  


_"Why can't I talk about the boy who is fucking my girlfriend?" _

  


_Her head snapped to face him. Her eyes held an expression of disbelief. _

  


_"I was never your girlfriend." she said. " How could I be when no one even knows that we don't hate each other. So what does it matter to you who fucks me or not?"_

  


_He let go of her. _

  


_" So that's it huh?" _

  


_"Yeah that's it." _

  


_He gave her an empty smile. And then suddenly stepped back from her and looked around._

  


_"Everybody!! Attention to anyone who can hear me. I do not hate....!" _

  


_Hermione put her hand in his mouth to keep him from finishing, his deep voice echoed in the corridors. _

  


_"Don't Draco." _

  


_"Isn't it what you wanted? To give the world a chance to know us, to destroy us." _

  


_"I'm with Harry now Draco. It's too late for us, for whatever we even had." _

  


_She gave him one last longing look before she walked away._

  


_"I never slept with him." She whispered as she did._

_And that had been it. He hadn't let her walk away from him again before giving her one last kiss. _

  


_A last kiss that turned out to not be the last. _

  


_And the next night she had broken up with Harry_

  


_She had broken up with Harry and gone back to him.._

_~_

  
  


Oh how did it come to this? She asked herself. 

Why couldn't I have just forgotten about Malfoy. Why couldn't I just have let go of Harry forever. Why do I keep making the same mistakes over and over again. 

  


Not this time. 

She would not let go of Harry Potter this time. 

  


"Hermione. Tell me honey. You can tell me everything." 

  


And so she did. 

  


He looked at her with hurt in his eyes afterwards, hurt mixed in with shock. He didn't speak for minutes, minutes that seemed like hours to Hermione. She sat there willing him to talk to her, to yell at her, but most of all to forgive her. 

  


She needed so badly to be forgiven.

  


Finally after what seemed like forever he breathed a sigh. And rubbed his face in his hands. 

He looked at her closely with a look of tenderness in his eyes. 

  


"Do you still love him?"

  


Hermione sucked in a breath. 

  


One more lie. 

  


One more lie to last them a lifetime. 

  


"No." 

  


She hoped he believed her. He nodded and gave a small smile. He moved towards her and in another second she was wrapped up in his protective arms once more. Safe and secure. 

  


He hugged his wife as tears came to his eyes. The weight of all he found out rested in his heart. 

  


She was still in love with the enemy. 

  


He sighed into her hair and held her closer. 

  


Then again he was still in love with her. 

  


"It's alright Hermione. It's going to be alright" 

  


End Chapter

  
  


Well well there it is. I hope it makes you guys cry, sad, and also happy cause hey I updated! Anyway thanks for all the reviews so far, and for all the good wishes about my driver's exam, which I passed by the way. I have been pretty busy lately, mix that in with the fact that I've been a bit depressed since my DVD player broke. Hey does anyone know a good brand for DVD players??

  


Anyway...

  


Review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 15: Even before

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it so please don't sue, I have no money to give.

  
  
  
  
  


The rain beat down heavily on the windows as Hermione nervously tapped her foot on the floor. 

She looked around her once more but the room hadn't changed, and the person she was anxiously waiting for were still not there. 

  


She sighed impatiently once more and fought the urge to stand up and pace the room. 

  


Hermione was trying to keep calm and collected while waiting at another safehouse of the Order for Ron Weasley to arrive. 

  


She had kept the meeting from Harry, he had no idea she was meeting Ron. For all he knew she was at Diagon Alley buying extra weapons for the upcoming battle and would be later meeting her back home. 

But she had to meet Ron. It was vital to her plan. And also vital for her peace of mind. Now that she had confessed all to Harry, she couldn't help thinking that she also owed Ron the same courtesy. He was after-all her best-friend and former love. 

  


She glanced at the soiled windows once more through which only a hint could be seen of the storm brewing outside. A storm that would last several days. 

  


How fitting. Hermione thought. It would be stormy and grim during the last battle that would be played out the next day. 

  


The Order had finally decided it was ready to attack. 

  


More importantly Harry had decided he was ready to fulfill his part of the prophesy. 

  


The door banged open. 

  


"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed getting up to hug his sogging wet body.

  


"Oh watch it now 'Mione I'm a bit soaked." he warned grinning at her. 

  


"I'm glad you could come Ron." Hermione replied her tone serious. 

  


Ron's eyes narrowed as he slowly, cautiously sat down across her. 

  
  


"What's going on Hermione?"

  


"Ron I've been meaning to tell you something..." she started her eyes wandering from his face trying to figure out the words to say. 

  


How do you say to your best-friend that you had been (and still were) in love with his worst ennemy. 

It was strange Hermione thought as she risked looking into Ron's eyes, it was strange that it was almost worse telling Ron about Draco than it had been telling Harry. 

  


Perhaps because she knew Harry and Ron. 

  


Knew how they would react to things. 

  


That Harry would be calm and forgiving.

  


And that Ron would be the opposite, throwing a fit, yelling screaming, perhaps breaking things. Forgiveness wasn't always as easy to get from Ron as it was from Harry. 

  


But she needed him now. She needed him to be mature, to understand for once. She needed him because without him, without his friendship, his love and forgiveness..Dying the next day would be even more painful. 

  


She opened her mouth to start but he immediately cut her off. 

  


"It's about Malfoy isn't it?" He asked, his tone serious as he carefully watched her expression.

  


Hermione masked her shock as she nodded slowly to him. 

  


"So you've finally told Harry have you?" Ron asked leaning back on the chair his eyes never leaving hers.

  


She sucked in a quick breath. 

  


"How long have you known?" she whispered. 

  


Ron smirked.and rubbed his eyebrow quickly. 

  


"About you and Malfoy?" He asked. 

  


Hermione nodded. "Ron, how long have you know about me and Draco?"

  


"Since your wedding day, maybe even before that." 

"Maybe even before?" Hermione questioned her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

  


Ron brought his hands together.

  


"I had had a strange feeling about you and Malfoy since the end of sixth year, do you remember?"

  


Hermione nodded. Of course she remembered. 

  
  


~

_Flashback to 6th year_

  


_She had argued with him that it was unsafe. It was very stupid to have let herself be convinced by him that everything would be fine. _

  


_And so there they were at the Three Broomsticks their last weekend before the end of the sixth year. _

  


_"Hermione would you please stop fidgeting you're taking the taste out of my butterbeer."' Draco asked looking at her with annoyed eyes. _

  


_"I think we'd better go Draco. Someone's bound to see us here. We could just go to the tower and we'll be safe.."_

  


_"Hermione you did not become my girlfriend by playing things safe, now would you just relax and enjoy our last weekend together? Besides everyone is still studying for the Potions final tommorow ,which you have already studied for and which I will ace easily." He comforted taking her hands and stroking it. _

  


_Hermione smiled. _

  


_And then her smile froze and her heart stopped. _

  


_"Ron!" she gasped as the red-head peered at through the windows apparently deciding wether to go inside or not. _

  


_"What?" Draco asked looking around. _

  


_And sure enough there was Ron Weasley entering the room._

  


_"Bloody hell." Draco murmured. " What the hell is that git doing here?"_

  


_Suddenly Hermione's expression changed and became one of anger and pure hatred. _

  


_"Get out of my booth ferret boy!" She cried. _

  


_"I don't take orders from Mudbloods." Draco replied cooly._

  


_Ron had heard Hermione's voice and had come over to them quickly. _

  


_"I was here first you stupid git." _

  


_"What's going on Hermione?" Ron asked going to her side. _

  


_"Malfoy won't leave my booth, I was here trying to unwind from all the studying when this git came by and ruined it." _

  


_"Get out of here Malfoy." Ron said his face growing angrier. _

  


_Draco got up and brushed himself. _

  


_"I didn't want to stay in a place that allowed Mudbloods anyway. Good luck in Potions tomorrow Weasel." He said cooly brushing past and angry Ron. _

  


_Ron quickly glanced back down at Hermione and caught her looking at Malfoy, and found that Malfoy was also looking back, and for a split second he saw her giving him an apologetic look. _

  


_But it was quickly replaced with disgust. And later Ron had convinced himself that he had imagined it in the first place._

  


~

  


"But I was never sure until your wedding day. Do you remember Hermione. He was there. I know you thought no one had noticed but I had. I also noticed the looks he was sending you, and I saw the look you had in your eyes 'Mione." he paused before quietly adding. " It's the same look Harry and I had wished to get from you." 

  


"I'm so sorry Ron." Hermione said as the tears stung her eyes. 

  


"While you were with Harry?"

  


Hermione understood his question and nodded.

  


"While you were with me too?" 

  


Brushing the tears of quickly she nodded. 

  


He sighed. She waited for the fit, for the screaming, the argument and the fight.

  


But in a very un-Ron-like manner he stayed calm. 

  


"It's alright Hermione. I guess none of that matters now." 

  


No, after tommorow none of that would matter. Nothing would. 

  


Hermione looked at him and found him smiling sadly at her. Like her he was tired. Too tired to fight and to argue. Too tired to do anything but to accept their fate. The only thing left for the both of them was doing what they had to do. 

  


In the end Harry wasn't the only one trapped by fate. 

  


"Ron I love you and Harry so much. If tommorow..." 

  


"Don't say it 'Mione, you know I don't like that kind of talk before a fight." He said wincing comically.

She smiled sharing one last laugh with her best-friend. 

She stood up and went over to him. Hugging him she whispered into his ears. 

  


"I'm killing him tommorow." 

And with that she vanished from his hug and all he was left with was a letter in his hands. 

  


A letter that said. 

  


_For Harry and Ron. _

  
  
  


End Chapter

  
  
  
  


Ah.. Finally another chapter! You guys would not believe the trouble I had trying to write this chapter. I kept starting it but then kept deleting. It was really hard. Anyway I thank you all again for the reviews, but I must ask for some more...So please , 

  


Review!


	17. NEW CHAPTER UP ON MONDAY! PLEASE READ NO...

A note from me the author:

  
  


********* NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON MONDAY!!!!!!!!****************

  
  


I apologise for the lateness of my next chapter. I really am sorry that it has been so long since my last update. Had I the choice I would have posted sooner, but I have been held up for a lot of reasons. Some of them personal but some of them I can share. Firstly my internet connection has been going crazy on me so I haven't been able to get online. Also I have just started University and the pre-med course load they have set up has boggled my mind. I am so buried in schoolwork that I'm sure many of you can sympathise. 

  


But back to business THE NEXT CHAPTER is written it will be up the day after you read this if you are reading it so that means that on my time IT WILL BE UP MONDAY AFTERNOON.

  


I wanted to post this note up to say I'm sorry, and to warn you when the next chapter was in case you guys stopped looking You DESTROY ME's postings since it's been a while, cause I personally have known that to happen. Anyway this has been a fairly long note and I'm sure you guys stopped paying attention by now but please look for the next chapter and give me feedbacks. 


	18. Chapter 16: Is this it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

  
  
  
  


The noises around her were so loud that the world sounded almost silent...It almost stood still. But no, the world did not stand still no matter how much you hoped it did. The world went on and she was still there. In the middle of a bloody battle-field. A battle-field more populated by dead bodies than that of living ones. The few that were left were tired and worn by the battle that had broken out at dawn. Everyone had hoped that the battle would be easily won, but they were mistaken. They had underestimated the power of the enemy. And that of their strongest warrior. 

  


Her friends were nowhere to be found, and the acquaintances she had gained over the years now lay dead on the floor. Some wearing the garbs of the allies and others in the enemies clothing. 

  


None of it mattered now. She could now see through clear eyes the evils that he was capable of, feeling for sure that more than a quarter of the bodies that lay on her feet must have been at his doing, or at least of his planning. 

  


No witch or wizard could ever hope to stand against Draco Malfoy. What good would it do to try. 

  


Coming here in the morning her anger had still been in her, firing her up, giving her the fuel and the courage to face what she needed to do. 

  


But now looking around her, the courage dissipated and fear arose. 

  


Should she see him, would she even raise her wand?

  


She walked on hoping that the answer would come. 

  


She walked on not knowing what would come. Not knowing what she would face next, she left the area for it no longer had any living bodies. 

  


She had fought well. At least for now. 

  


~

  
  


"Harry watch out!" 

  


Harry Potter turned quickly and with a liquid grace shouted a quick spell that disarmed the oponent. 

And with the next disabled him. 

  


"Thanks Ron." He quickly muttered as he joined his friend. They surveyed the area around them and found it to be almost deserted with only a couple more pairs of wizards fighting each other. 

  


"There's Neville. Let's help him finish that filth off." Ron growled heading over to where Neville Longbottom was. They could not see his opponent as of yet for his hood was up and had his back to them. They could see however that Neville was not going to be able to fight him off for long. He was already showing signs of deep fatigue and weariness. He would not be able to fight any longer. The wounds on his arm, face and legs didn't help the matters any. 

  


Harry could feel his scar twinging a little, but would not let it bother him. He had long ago learnt how to control the scars pain. But now he could not do it, not with the danger of the fight. He let go of shield and let it tell him where Voldemort was. 

  


He found however that he did not need to at all. 

  


"Hello Harry." The snakelike voice sounded behind him. 

  


Harry turned and found himself within fighting distance of Voldemort, who wore a sly wicked smile on his face. 

  


"Voldemort." Harry acknowledged him. As if it was a fair duel. He felt the air behind him move and knew that Ron had moved towards him. He turned for a split second. 

  


"Ron go help Neville. I'll finish this." He shouted before quickly tuning around once more to face the ennemy. 

  


"But Harry." 

  


"Go Ron. Neville needs you more than I do."_ Besides I want to finish what I should have done long ago. _ He added silently in his head. 

  


"Take care Harry" Ron said before dashing off in Neville's direction. 

  


~

  


"I'm surprised you've lasted this long Longbottom. I would've thought you would've been one of the first to die." 

  


Neville's eyes sparked with pride and annoyance, but his hands did not loosen on his wand a bit. 

  


"You're an idiot for thinking that. Hermione spent a great deal of time giving me private lessons. So you see it's inevitable that I beat you. After all she did it when we were like what thirteen?" He barked out at his opponent

"Eleven if I remember correctly." A voice called out, out of nowhere. 

  


The enemy smirked at Neville and shot up his hands to lower his hood before turning to the newest arrival. 

  


"Hello Weasley." The slicing silver voice uttered with calm.

  


"Malfoy!" Ron gasped aloud.

  


"Why yes. Did you expect I would be dead?"

  


"Actually that's exactly it. I bet she couldn't find you." 

  


"Who couldn't find me." 

  


"You know who. She's vowed to kill you. I'm surprised that your alive because had she found you, you would be dead." Ron replied in a very casual matter of fact tone. 

  


Malfoy smirked. And Neville looked back and forth between them clearly confused, his wand never falling from it's defence position. 

  


"You might be right Weasley." He said. But looking at Weasley now there was something different about him. He had always regarded Malfoy with hatred but now there was something more. Something like disgust and jealousy lurked behind his eyes. The smirk was wiped instantly from his face. 

  


"So she told you." 

  


Ron's face twitched a bit as he heard Malfoy confirm Hermione's own words. 

  


"Of course she told me."

  


"So how does it feel Weasley, to know that the only girl you ever loved was not lost to your best-friend, but to your worst enemy." Malfoy hissed through clenched teeth. 

  


Neville's eyes grew rounder in surprise as he began to understand what was going one and what both men were talking about. He could not speak for fear that he would recede to his old squeaky voice. 

  


Ron however was quickly searching through his mind trying to find the right words to disarm Malfoy, to make him weak and vulnerable, and most importantly, the right words to hurt him. A slow smile came to his face. 

  


"I never lost her to you Malfoy. She told me yesterday that she realised while telling Harry that she never loved you. She loves Harry, she said so herself. She also told me that all she ever had for you was infatuation. Do you know what that means Malfoy. It means false love, and only lust. You only ever were her boy-toy in her mind. She only wanted you for your body I suppose." Ron noticed that the hard look in Malfoy's face was getting harder, but the spark in his eyes had dimmed a bit. Good. "You didn't really think that a woman like Hermione Granger could ever truly love a snake like you did you?" He continued. 

  


Malfoy's hands clenched around his wand as he pointed it at Ron.

  


"Stop lying Weasley, a little boy like you could never comprehend the love and passion that we shared her and I, cause you never gave her that did you?" Draco shot back.

  


"She doesn't love you Malfoy and she never has." 

  


"Enough!" Malfoy screamed raising his wand towards them. 

  


Ron and Neville stood firm and held up their wands also. But they never saw it coming. Malfoy uttered a quick words and had disappeared from their sight. 

  


"Oh no." Neville said looking frantically around for the lead Death Eater. "We almost had him."

  


Ron shook his head. He knew better, they had never had any chance at all of beating Malfoy, as powerful as they had become. No it would take something else to beat him. Something more powerful than any silly spell. 

  


It would take love to kill Draco Malfoy. 

  


~

  


Draco did not know why he had done it. Why he now laid here on the floor instead of killing those that needed to be killed. 

  


But it made no difference now. He had done it. It was he who had finished it. And now that he felt the life slipping away from him, he found that he could almost find peace. 

  


_Flashback_

  


_The world winked as Draco apparated. When he had cried "Enough" to the Weasel he had no idea what he was about to do. His plan was to kill Ron and Neville as painfully as possible. But that idea got swiped when out of the corner of his eyes he saw Potter standing not too far off. _

  


_Potter standing not too far off, about to be killed by Voldemort. _

  


_Before thinking, before considering, Draco had winked out of his position. _

  


_And appeared in front of Harry Potter. _

  


_Receiving the Avada Kedavra curse full on in his chest. _

  


_The weird part was that as he apparated he seemed almost transparent so that when he looked down on his chest he could see that the curse had nearly hit his heart. _

  


_Lucky that Draco had become so powerful that he could withstand the killing curse without dying. But weak as he was, he didn't know if he could really fend it off. _

  


_Because as he was hit he had also sent a powerful killing curse towards Voldemort. A curse he had never used on anyone, for it required a great deal of life energy to be given. It was difficult but effective. _

  


_Voldemort was dead. _

  


_And he had been the one to finish it after all. _

  


A smirk came to his face now as he realized that he felt so at peace with that fact, that this might have been his true destiny after all. 

  


~

  


She had been wandering around the battleground when she had found him. 

  


Harry was standing over him in an almost catatonic shock. He was unable to speak, and his eyes held a haunted look. 

  


The haunted look in his eyes did not even touch the fraction of what she was feeling when her eyes fell on him. 

  


But somehow even before she had gotten there, she had known. 

~

  


"Why?" a voice whispered just above him. 

  


He smiled looking at her angelic face streaming with fresh tears mingled with the blood and dirt that surrounded them. 

  


"Because you love him." He replied simply not daring to look away, thinking that this would be the last time he would ever see her face. 

  


She leaned over gave him a hug. The pain of her action did not matter to him, just the fact that she was doing it felt better than any drug they could've given him. 

  


She held him, not caring who saw. But she whispered in his ears the soft words of love she needed to say. 

  


"It was always you Draco, I've always loved you. I've never been able to love someone as completely as I did you." she cried sobbing. Her body trembling against his. 

  


"I know honey. I never doubted our love for a moment. I just wished I had been stronger. That I had been able to fight off my desire for power.." 

  


"It doesn't matter anymore Draco." She said pulling away from him to look at his face. "Please stop talking. You need to keep your energy."

  


"I'm so sorry Hermione. But I don't think I can. I'm dying dearest." he said reaching up to cup her face. 

  


"Draco no. NO. You can't, you don't know how to fail. You can't die Draco. Please."

  


"I'm sorry my love." he said before quietly closing his eyes. 

  


A smile still crept into his face after all though, and he whispered something barely audible but she heard it She heard it and had to laugh through the pain. 

  


"You destroy me."

  


She cried then. She held his empty shell of a body and cried. She cried, but it did not even resonate the hard pain she felt in her chest as she felt him go. I love you. She cried to him with her mind. I love you so much Draco. Please find me again someday. 

  


She heard shuffling behind her and heard voices. Voices that seemed so far away. 

  


"What happened?" Ron demanded.

  


"Well done Harry. You've done it!" Neville was quicker to award Harry. 

  


"No, no I haven't. It was Malfoy." Harry's shocked voice replied. 

  


She could feel the three of them standing still now. She turned to them while still holding his body.

  


"I loved Draco Malfoy with all my heart. He was a killer. But he had a heart. Even if it was only for me." She said.

  


You've destroy me Draco Malfoy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


End Chapter (Not the end of the story)

  


I know I know! It's been so long since my last update. But do not worry this IS NOT THE END. 

Ok so you're probably wondering how I'm going to turn this into a happy ending now that Draco is gone. But don't fear I have a good idea of what I am going to do. Alright anyway about my lack of updates, it's not really my fault my computer decided to have a holiday in the no working land. Anyway I'm back now and expect the next chapter very soon. Oh and by the way....

  


Review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Remember the start

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. At all . In fact I don't own a lot of things

She was so tired. So tired of everything in the world, and there was nothing to give her strength. In reality her strength had been killed in the war, by the war. She felt empty and cold, and time seemed to stretch endlessly before her. What would she do now. There was nothing left for her in this world. Her eyes were empty and unfeeling as she watched them all. They all stood solemnly, honouring the dead, mourning them, and rejoicing their victories.

She stood alone. Silently over a grave that had been put on the victors side through much protest.

He had killed so many of them, they had said. Nothing could clear him in their eyes. Draco Malfoy would always be the enemy.

She couldn't blame them. She had thought the same thing at one lonely point in her life.

Looking at his gravestone, which read "For love".

She remembered the night that had started it all.

**_Flashback_**

Seventh Year.

Looking around her she suddenly felt pity for herself. Her friends had all left. She was all alone, stuck in school with nothing to do but study.

Studying by yourself over the Christmas holidays. How pathetic was that?

She sighed once more and turned a page on her book.

She looked down and tried to concentrate, it wasn't something she usually had to work on, concentrating that is. But her current situation was unnerving her greatly. She was here. Alone.

Well not so alone.

A handful of other students had been unlucky enough to have nowhere to go as well.

But she had no acquaintance amongst them. None at all. And so she would be here alone on Christmas.

Sighing heavily she closed her book, and got up to go to bed.

No point in trying to study when she couldn't even think.

Then out of habit, she put her books back down grabbed her wand and went out to do a last minute inspection of the school grounds. After all as a prefect it was one of her duties.

Who would have thought a simple walk could have affected her life so much.

So the corridors where mostly empty, a few boys and girls trying to sneak out and meet here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary...Simply the sight of her drove them back into their perspective rooms, but Hermione knew they would try again later.

Usually she'd make sure they didn't by instructing the portraits to keep them in. But it was holidays after all and she could understand their motives.

Everything was in order it seemed and she halted her steps once she reached the juncture that lead inside the Slytherin dorms. She never dared go in there.

She always used excuses whenever she got assigned, and everyone was always glad to trade shifts with her, because it meant an extra tutoring lesson on the side.

But tonight she wasn't so afraid. In fact she was curious.

No one should be up at this time after all. And she knew for a fact that there were only very few Slytherins in the school. Everyone else had gone home to visit with dear old Voldemort.

So she stood there for only a moment before venturing forth. She never could control her curiosities and being with Harry and Ron were indeed bad influence..They had given her a sense of adventure.

The hallway was darker than all the other house dorms, but that was to be expected, Snape was of course the house head, and surely bright lights hurt his eyes at this point in his life. It felt cooler too somehow, as if a gentle breeze was always surrounding you.

But the most horrible observation Hermione could take from that first trip, was the sense of emptiness she felt as she walked there. As if every students misery had seeped itself into the walls.

No wonder the Slytherins were so depressed looking, who wouldn't be walking these halls every day?

She was so lost in these thoughts that she didn't notice him for a while.

For a long while actually. He had been standing there watching her, enjoying the fact that he knew she was feeling a little bit of what it felt like to be a Slytherin.

But he was watching something else about her...she was the same mudblood he had hated years ago.. And yet she was different.

For some time, he had been thinking about her without meaning too.

And he had come to the simple conclusion that she was not as stupid nor as ugly as she should be... Being a mudblood and all.

But no. She was not ugly, nor was she beautiful. She had elegance though, and grace. Confidence that could not be crushed, and a slow smile that gave her charm. These made her more than beautiful.. Adding that to her intelligence and quick wit, and for Malfoy, it made her irresistible

":What are you doing here Granger?"

The hard voice startled her, and though she knew whose voice it was, she couldn't she his face...

So stupidly she moved closer to him to see it.

"I'm doing a last hall inspection." she replied, and finding nothing else to say, she asked "What are you doing?"

He stepped into the light and she found him wearing a dark expression. Something that made her think 'Walk away' or more like run. But she stayed.

"It's my house. I thought you didn't do Slytherin inspections." it was a statement not a question.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, yes. But."

"But? You wanted to see me?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

Was he joking?

"Are you kidding me? No! I didn't know you were here for the holidays and none of the other prefects are here so I thought.. I'd"

"Venture to the dark and scary side of the castle?"

She couldn't deny that. It was the truth after all.

" So what do you think Granger? No place like home right." he said bitterly looking around him.

She took a breath , utterly confused. Was Malfoy playing a game? Why was he being civil to her?

"Well Malfoy, I think your corridors could need a little redecoration." Hermione replied trying to act normal, all the while preparing for an attack of some sort.

"Well it just so happens most of us like dark places like these."

"Yes well snakes would wouldn't they?" She asked, for once saying something without thinking. She regretted the way it sounded the second it left her lips. And even more when she saw his eyes spark.

He moved in closer to her and feeling threatened she took out her wand.

"Look I'm just going to go Malfoy." She was going to walk away but a his firm grip stopped her.

"Let go of me!" she started struggling but stopped when she saw his face. It wasn't as hard as usual, and it his eyes..they were so silver she couldn't look away.

"Most of us make like the dark. But I'd like to touch the light for one night." and without another word he kissed her. Feeling as though electricity was coursing through her body she didnt resist.

He kissed her and she didn't struggle. She hated him, hated everything he stood for, everything he did, feared everything he would become.

But just like him. She wanted to touch the dark, even for one night.

So she kissed him back. This wasn't her first kiss, but it was her first real one, if you compared it to others. She had never been kissed like this before. And she'd never kissed anyone like she was kissing Malfoy. Dropping her wand she slowly put her arms around his neck, feeling the light butterfly hairs on it.

Their heated kiss was ending, as both needed to breath. His hands were holding her lightly around the waist, and their bodies had pressed together,and they were both feeling impossibly hot in the cold corridor.

As they pulled apart she looked up at him.

It hadn't felt weird at all.

Looking at her all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

It had felt so unbelievably good.

He moved in once more. And as their lips touched, she knew. There was a reason she came here tonight. There had been something in him that had been puling at her for a while. There was a reason kissing him felt so right.

"You could destroy me with this, you know." she murmured against his lips.

"I'd rather love you."

_**Present**_

After he had said that, she ran away. She pushed him and ran. The holidays passed and nothing else happened. Harry and Ron had come back, and everything went back to normal.

Until she was assigned to the Slytherin dorms. And for once accepted it.

She didn't know what she was doing. But she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to know why he had said that.

What she didn't know was that she would only find out years later, that the words had been true.

So that had been the start of it all.

Nothing special except that the two involved had defied everything they believed in, everything they were expected to be, in order to love each other.

And for that love, he had saved them all,

And she would have the strength to go on.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled. All is not lost after all.

"Until we meet again, Draco Malfoy."

THE END

So that's it. The end has come. I'm sorry to all those who waited so long for this last chapter and who were disappointed with it. Thank you all so much for your support over the last few years, you guys have been my inspiration, and the only reason I ever got out this chapter was because I kept thinking of you all. I truly wish that I could write well, but this is the best I can do. So please..

REVIEW!


End file.
